A Dance of Light and Darkness: Hellfire
by royaltylaine
Summary: Rumple has done something terribly wrong to his ward, Belle. Now they're both in serious trouble and Belle life depends on Rumple's next move. What did Rumple do to cause this, or was it even his fault? How will he save Belle? Please read and find out. Medium-slow burn to some real serious angst. EF Rumbelle AU (or re-write)
1. Chapter 1

This story in under construction and being beta by the most one of the nicest girl in the world, mysticpoet. I absolutely love what she's doing for me and I couldn't ask for a better person to work with.

A Dance of Light and Darkness: **HellFire**

The tears began to well in her eyes. They had become so red and swollen from the moment King Maurice told her about the deal. The Ogre's were back, more savage since the last Ogre's War. Living away from their sacred land brought them back even more ferocious and desperate to take back what was theirs. The King's army was wearing thin, 7,000 mounted knights, dwindled down to less than 500 including the castle guards. Food was also becoming a problem. The Ogre's killed most of the livestock that wasn't in the castle's holding and trapped the French's and their people on their land beginning to starve them out. _Belle's only 17 she shouldn't have to suffer like this. If Avonlea is to fall into the hands of these fiends then so be it but, my heir and daughter should be spared. Please make sure no harm comes to my daughter. Keep her as your ward and let her do your bidding and when the time comes, marry her off to a good suitor with an army so she may take back her ancestral seat in Avonlea._ His letter was clear. Rumple agreed with everything the King was saying. Despite his agreement he still decided to take council from the elder Dark Ones who all agreed that he must take this girl in.

Gods she was beautiful. Even with tears flowing down her puffy cheeks. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Belle there's no need to cry. Rumplestiltskin will take care of you until the war's over." The King said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I don't need to run and hide. My place is with my Lord Father, my King, as a princess's place should be. What would our people think if their Princess was carried away from their kingdom? they would think all was lost. Father I beg of you, please do not make me go." Belle exclaimed dropping to her knees before her father.

Rumplestiltskin thought it best not to say anything. His words would only upset the princess more.

"Belle my mind's made up, that's why the Dark One's here. I've signed the contract. You must go. I'll keep our people safe, but first I must do my duties as a father to keep you safe as well." He said dipping his head low knowing full well this would be the last time he would ever see his beloved daughter again. As she placed her head in his lap he stroked her auburn hair delicately.

Rumplestiltskin walked over silently, footsteps barely making a sound and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to tense. He looked towards the King who was giving him an approving nod.

"Say your goodbye's child." He said softly.

"Goodbye Belle."

Belle looked up, her eyes were fiery blue but the brilliancy in them still stood out. "No father, this is not good bye, I will see you after the war when the Knights of Avonlea have defeated the Ogre's."

The king smiled and kissed her forehead. Rumplestiltskin lifted her up off the ground. Up close to her he soon realized how small she was. He turned her around away from her father leading her out of the throne room door with his hand on the small of her back. When they were outside the door Rumplestiltskin turned to her. "Hold on to me" he commanded and she did as he waved his hand.

When the smoke cleared from around them another large door stood in front of them. Belle watched him as he waved his hand and the door slowly began to open. He entered the castle first.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Why, to your room of course."

They walked through the large throne room towards a door with stone steps behind it that led down to a black hallway. Thick cobwebs and musty smog covered the ceiling. Candles were placed every few feet to light the way. Finally the pair reached a big cell door with a woman standing guard. The blonde haired woman rose to her feet when she saw them approaching.

"Lady Emma this is Princess Belle. She will be our guest for some time. Please see to it that she has a clean room with a view and fresh linens."

"Right away My Dark Lord." She said presenting them with a bow.

The pair followed the guard to a cell with a wooden door. Rumplestiltskin once again only waved a hand and the doors swung open.

"My room? Sir I am a princess. I will not sleep in a dungeon cell."

"You are my ward Dearie. This not Avonlea, you are no princess here."

He pushed her into the cell and closed the door. He looked at Emma as she handed him a great key to match the huge lock on the wooden door. He turned the key through the tumblers until he heard it lock in place. Belle's screams and banging were muffled through the wooden door.

"I expect bi-hourly reports on her."

"As you command My Dark Lord." Emma said with a bow. She turned on her heels and escorted Rumplestiltskin back to the entrance of the dungeon.

The next day Emma came to the Throne Room seeking out Rumplestiltskin to give him a report from overnight.

"Crying mostly, My Dark Lord."

"And did she eat breakfast this morning?"

"No My Lord, mostly crying and a few hours of sleep."

Rumplestiltskin sighed. Why did the elders see it fit for me to take this girl in if she was just going to kill herself anyway? he thought to himself.

"Let me know if she doesn't eat lunch."

"Yes My Dark-"

"Who's that woman in the dungeon and why is there a protection spell around her?" A voice shouted from behind Emma.

"Ahh Regina, right on time and might I add how this rainy morning brings out your witty obnoxiousness, it's quite breathtaking." He giggled.

"All night long, crying and more crying. How was I supposed to get any sleep so I could be ready for my lessons today?"

Rumplestiltskin then realized Emma had not left the room yet. "Emma you have a prisoner to watch. Leave." He snarled.

"Yes My Lord." Emma bowed and shot passed Regina hurrying down the stone winding steps that lead to the dungeon. Regina turned her head slightly as Emma passed her, a hint of a smile resonated on her lips.

"If you need sleep then you're not ready to become a Dark One Dearie. May I ask how you're able to hear her wails?" He lifted a brow.

Regina raised her head up proudly as she smiled. Rumplestiltskin noticed and began to rise from his throne which was a high steel chair with the resemblance of the Dark Castle. The chair also had high towers rising up on either side complete with details of windows and ramparts. He crossed his arms, looking down at Regina while standing on the small staircase that led up to his chair.

"I heightened my hearing." She said boastfully.

"And now you're unable to remove the spell from your senses. Oh Dearie, has anyone ever told you what curiosity does to people?" He saw the pride wash away from Regina's face.

"Will you remove it?" She said while bowing her head.

"I most certainly will not. You did this to yourself Regina you will never become a Dark One without patience. Time is a precious commodity and in time you would have been taught reversal spells. So as your punishment, you will now have to endure her late night screams."

"Who is she?"

"There's that curiosity I warned you about" he said wagging a finger in the air. "If you must know that's Princess Belle of Avonlea and her country's at war with the Ogre's. Her father has made a deal with me that I may keep her as a ward in my protection until I match her to a suitor with an army. In exchange I will provide Avonlea with grain and barley to withstand the Ogre's siege."

"A ward huh? So basically we have a dog." Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"What did you say?" Rumplestiltskin said and Regina started to worry, as she dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me My Dark Lord, I meant no wrong." She said kneeling.

" **You**.. My apprentice, tell me, how many steps up is that from a ward?"

"Not many My Lord." Regina said, looking sheepishly towards the Dark One.

"The answer I was looking for was none at all. No lessons today." He said pointing down to Regina. She evaded his smoldering golden eyes by bowing her head lower. "And if I ever hear you talk that way again towards my guest, not only will I make sure you never become a Dark One, you will be living in a cell a lot longer than Belle I assure you."

"As it pleases you My Lord."

"Go!"

Regina picked herself up and hurriedly walked out of the throne room. The Dark One sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat back in his steel uncomfortable chair.

The next morning Emma found Rumplestiltskin waiting in the Throne Room for her report on Belle.

"So not only did she not eat all day yesterday but she is refusing breakfast again this morning?" She was so skinny he knew she needed to eat something.

"My Dark Lord may I speak if it so pleases you?" She said with her eyes lowered.

"You may."

"I believe Belle's in low spirits due to mourning. She cries out for her father."

"He's not dead." He scoffed.

"Not to her. My Lord some companionship may lift her spirits. Might I recommend Regina?" Rumplestiltskin looked at Emma questionably. Emma noticed. "If you think it's wise" she retorted.

"No, Regina won't do. She considers a ward as a pet. That arrogance is what stripped her of her titles and land." Rumplestiltskin sighed as he watched Emma dip her head lower at that news.

"What do you suggest My Dark Lord?"

Rumplestiltskin thought to himself for a minute. Perhaps she could come out of the dungeons from time to time with his protection.

"Take me down to her Emma."

So he and Emma went down together to where Belle was staying. When they got to her cell Emma handed Rumplestiltskin the big iron key and he unlocked the door. She was sitting beneath the window her skin appearing as pale as porcelain. Even the sun did nothing to give her any type of glow. All the curls that bounced around her shoulders had fallen to produce a tangled mess. Her eyes appeared red from lack of sleep and her cheeks were sunken in from malnutrition.

"Lady Belle, don't be angry with me I'm only upholding your father's contract. He has asked for my protection and that's what I plan on doing and the only way for me to achieve that is if you are down where there's a protection spell and no harm will come to you."

Belle turned her head towards the window without saying a word.

"My Lady, did you hear me?"

"Yes. You can go, let me starve."

Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "Letting you starve is not protecting you. Please join me for dinner in the dining hall at dusk." He snapped this fingers and an evening grown appeared on the foot of her bed. She seemed to not even notice it as she kept her gaze out the window. "Lady Emma will escort you promptly when the sun sets." Rumplestiltskin decided not to wait for a response. Instead he walked out of the cell, Emma was holding the key out for him to take. He locked the door and returned up to his study perhaps work would keep his mind off of her. Why would she let herself starve? Why mourn her father so soon? Why can't she see that I'm trying to protect her, who else can do a better job than the Dark One? He soon realized work would not be easy. So instead he thought of some good conversation topics for dinner.

Rumplestiltskin rose as she entered the dining hall, Regina stood soon after. Out of the smog of the dungeon it was clear her glow was back. Emma escorted her to the chair next to the head of the table where Rumple was sitting. Once she took her seat, Rumplestiltskin and Regina did the same.

"Good Evening My Lady. Please allow me to introduce you to Regina Mills, my apprentice."

Belle's eyes met Regina's dark browns. "It's very nice to meet you, My Lady. I am Belle Princess of Avonlea or, rather was."

"No shame Belle, I've told her who you are and why you are here."

"Nice to meet you Belle of Avonlea." Regina said back arrogantly. "I am Queen Regina Mills of Mist Haven. I was usurped from power by my step-child. Once I become a Dark One I will take back my seat as Queen."

"I'm very sorry to hear of your misfortune." Belle bowed her head to her. "I pray to the Gods your home is returned to you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled approvingly.

"Thank you Belle. May I ask you for a favor? Your late night crying has become unbearable-," Regina heard Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was is there something I can do to make your stay more enjoyable?"

"I doubt that My Lady."

"Why is that Belle?" Rumplestiltskin questioned.

"I fear for my father and my land."

"Belle your father did this because he was thinking of your safety. War's no place for a princess. You are the heir to Avonlea nothing can happen to you, who would your people follow if your land becomes compromised?"

"As for your land you can always take it back" Regina interrupted. "I have a powerful army of 6,000 Knights bred hard in lance and sword. My enemies call them the Black Knights. They are still loyal to me. Our houses can make an alliance."

"I would like that very much Lady Regina."

The food was brought out by the servant girls. Stag stew with fresh vegetables and hot bread with a side of honey. The food smelled wonderful and looked a whole lot better to Belle now that it was on a nice dining room table with all the ornaments and trimmings. She felt Rumplestiltskin's eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong with the meal? I can have the servant girl fix anything you'd like. He had been polite thus far, so no harm in eating Belle thought to herself.

"No, it looks great." She picked up her spoon and began eating until her dinner bowl was clean.

"Kitchen girl!" He screamed and a woman came out running. "Lady Belle would like another bowl. And I would like some more wine please. Ladies can I get you any?"

Regina held out her cup. It was also her second refill.

"Belle?"

"Maybe a half a glass I've never had it before."

"Really?" Regina said taking a sip. "I started drinking when I was 10. Now I cannot sleep without a glass at dinner."

Belle took a small sip and gagged on it a little which caused Rumplestiltskin to giggle. The red liquid burned as it went down her throat and left her with a bad taste in her mouth. As soon as the stew came out she swallowed a spoonful to get the taste of fermentation out of her mouth. This only caused Rumplestiltskin to laugh harder.

After the meal was done, Rumplestiltskin bid Regina a good night and escorted Belle back to her cell. Emma followed on their heels. He waved the door open as Belle said "Thank you for dinner My Lord."

"Of course."

Belle didn't know what to say after that and figured a smile would do. He was staring at her again and her smile never pressed against her mouth, instead her nervous lip biting habit reared. She felt him exhale. "Good night Belle, we will talk about your lessons in the morning over breakfast."

"Lessons?"

"Just because you're here does not meant your studies come to a halt." He was outside of the cell, "Try to sleep longer than two hours, you will need it." He smiled at her and the door closed as he turned to walk away.

That night in his study he was plagued by visions of Belle, haunting his thoughts. He threw a fireball into his fireplace it swelled with a blaze and for a moment he could have sworn to the Gods he saw Belle in the flames. He pulled a chair up to watch closer maybe it was a vision being sent from the Elder Dark Ones. The flames danced and cracked about the bricks of the fireplace. He may have once seen her in the fire but Belle was dancing vividly in his mind. He closed his eyes to let the thoughts flood him. They were all the same. Belle was crying and running from a fire. He longed to take a hold of her and keep the fire at bay. He reached out to her, but Belle's vision just ran through him like a spectral phenomenon. He called her name however she did not hear him, so she just kept running. Next Rumplestiltskin tried to put out the fire, he blasted a ferocious burst of dark magic, but it only expanded at a greater speed and moved to engulf him within the flames. After the flames cleared, all he saw was darkness, a void.

"Rumple!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Dance of Light and Darkness: **HellFire**

* * *

"Rumple!" A voice broke through his thoughts. "Rumple, Its Regina, wake up!"

"Is it Morning?" He said trying to focus his vision on her.

"Yes My Lord, here, I brought you some tea." Rumplestiltskin drank it hastily. "Were you talking to the Elders? I didn't want to pull you out of your trance, but I've never seen your eyes closed while you're in one. I thought you may have passed out."

"That is none of your concern Regina." He shouted at her. Regina's voice was an irritating sound to him. "Where is Belle?"

"She's downstairs waiting for you." Regina said agitatedly.

Rumplestiltskin threw back this head and finished the tea in one swallow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why are you still here? you came and got me now go back downstairs and wait with Belle. I will not have her worried."

"As you wish My Lord." Rumplestiltskin thanked the Gods when Regina left and he didn't have to deal with her trivial back talk today.

Regina took her place at the table, eyes down staring at her place mat. "Regina is everything alright?"

A voice spoke before Regina could, "Everything **'** s fine Belle." He said walking into the dining hall to take his chair at the head of the table. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better on a full stomach."

The servant girls were bringing out the breakfast. Fried eggs, crispy bacon, and warm bread with honey and fruit. Along with her food orange-banana juice was being poured into her goblet. She thanked the servant girl and took a sip of the juice. As she brought down the cup from her lips, she again felt the eyes of The Dark One on her and she bit her lip nervously.

"My Lady about your lessons, a teacher will be coming in to teach you the art of wifely and womanly duties of a princess. She will teach you everything you need to know so when the time comes for you to be betrothed you will be ready."

Belle nodded in approval.

"Wonderful I'm glad you accept, she will be here at high sun. I trust you will be ready?"

"Yes My Lord."

Rumplestiltskin looked at his apprentice sparingly. "And Regina I trust you will be ready for our lesson as well, beginning after breakfast"

"If it so pleases you My Lord."

"It does." He said giving her a warm smile

"Belle, tell me more about you. What are your interests?"

"Besides helping the people of my land, I love to read books we have a library at Avonlea. Sometimes I would even sleep in there after being caught in a good book"

Regina rolled her eyes, Rumplestiltskin laughed at Belle's enthusiasm as she talked about books and libraries

"Well why didn't you say anything, we have a library here. Would you care to see it?" Belle's eyes grew large, her crystal blues filled with excitement.

"So that's a yes. After your lesson I will escort you myself to the library." She's so beautiful he thought to himself. She would make a great Queen someday. And she's wise too, it's no wonder her people loved her unlike Regina's. Regina's people turned on her because she thought ruling with fear was what made a great kingdom. She could take some lessons from Belle, you need love from your citizens too so that they would not revolt. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Regina's people did. Her step-daughter banished her so that she couldn't hurt the people of their land again.

Belle finished what was on her plate and stood. "My Lady. My Lord. May I be excused so that I can groom for my lessons?"

"You may." He said waving to call for Emma.

She curtsied and left with the dungeon guard. Rumplestiltskin's eyes never left her until she disappeared through a doorway.

"Why do you stare her down like that?" A voice brought him back down to earth. "She seems to be all you care about."

"I care about all my deals Dearie, even yours. Now get dressed for your training." He saw Regina fixing her mouth to talk back to him. "Now!" He said before she could say anything. Regina jumped from her seat and made her way to the grand staircase that led to her room.

"How were your lessons? I hope the teacher wasn't too hard on you?" Emma was escorting Belle back from the dungeon, when they ran into Rumplestiltskin in the throne room."Thank you Lady Emma I can take her from here." Emma bowed and turned to proceed back down to the cells. He held an arm out for her so that she could intertwine hers with his and she took his lead. Rumplestiltskin knew her studies had come to a stop since her kingdom was at war. There was just no time for it. A princess in a siege does make for a great song but not a great princess.

"Not at all, she's very polite. We went over common courtesies. I'm looking forward to our next lesson."

"Courtesies' are something you have no faults in My Lady. You are a very proper lady as a princess should be." He complimented her.

She smiled and Rumplestiltskin noticed, he thought she would have bit her lip again but her smile surprised him and he hoped to see more of it. Her cheeks were full again and the luster came back to her hair. He felt pride in knowing she was beginning to trust him.

"Through these doors My Lady." When the doors opened, he thought she would faint. With his other hand, that wasn't entangled with hers, he patted her hand to calm her excitement.

"I've never seen a library this big, where did you even get this many books?"

"I've received many throughout the years. I've had to expand the library at least ten times."

"Would you look around with me? I want to find the perfect book to start reading."

"It would be a pleasure My Lady."

As they walked through the library Rumple watched her as she picked up a book, read the title, opened the book, and read a few lines. An unsure look crossed her face and she closed the book then placed it back in the same spot with the spine of the book facing out correctly.

"Rumple do you have ladder I may use to reach higher? I'm afraid my height won't allow me to see what's on the upper shelves." He snapped his fingers and a ladder appeared leaning against the bookshelf. Belle walked over to it and proceeded to climb. She climbed as far as the ladder allowed.

"Belle, please be careful."

"I will Rumplestiltskin. Besides, I think I found what I was looking for-" Her sentence was cut off as she began to fall from the ladder. Rumplestiltskin didn't think or blink before he was catching her in his arms.

Rumplestiltskin hadn't let Belle down on to her feet. He was too busy looking into her eyes, falling within himself. Both still reeling from the shock of the fall, it wasn't until she thanked him did he realize that she was still in his arms. He placed her gently on her feet and looked her over.

"My Lady, are you hurt?" He asked.

"No My Lord." Holding a book close to her chest, she blushed.

"What do you have there?"

"The first book I would like to start reading." she showed him the book she was holding entitled 'HER HANDSOME HERO'.

Rumplestiltskin's pride washed over him and he smiled down at her. They intertwined their arms again and he led her back down to her dungeon room before he left this time he waved his hand and a chandelier with bright candles hung from the ceiling of her cell.

"For your reading, My Lady." He was outside the cell door and turned back towards her. "Belle, on the morrow, after your lessons, I would have you to join me and Regina. We will be going into the town for supplies. "

"As you wish My Lord."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and bid her a good night while leaving the dungeon.

The carriage ride was a bumpy one, but Belle didn't mind it. She was too happy to get out of the castle let alone her dungeon cell. Regina and Rumplestiltskin talked the whole ride about magic and spells. Once they made it to the village, the carriage came to a halt. The Dark Lord then stepped out of the carriage and proceeded to hold out his hand so he could help Regina and Belle get out. The first person he helped was Regina who took his hand. Next was Belle, who tripped clumsily but since he was there he made sure she didn't fall. She thanked him again and hoped no one saw, but Regina did and she could not hold back her laughter.

Rumplestiltskin shot her a side glare causing her laughter to stop.

"Regina I believe you have your list of things you need. Take Belle with you, buy her what she wants. I'll come find you when it's time to go."

"Yes My Lord, come Belle."

The princess followed Regina. Rumplestiltskin's eyes never left them until they disappeared into the crowd of people. Then he proceeded to do his own shopping at a relic and herbs hut.

Regina and Belle reached a wooden tavern door and the princess gave the other women a questionable look.

"My Lady, I'm thirsty. We will have plenty of time to shop afterwards."

Belle nodded and the women entered the tavern. As they entered the noisy place all attention was soon on them and the room became still. The women walked over to the dirty table in the center of the room and took their seats. The room then came alive again with shouting and laughter. A tavern girl then approached them.

"What can I get 'ya m'ladies?"

"I'll have your strongest ale and my friend would like-" she let Belle finish.

"A goblet of water."

Regina laughed.

"M'lady we do not sell water, only wine and ale. If it pleases you we have a creek out back, but the water is very murky." The tavern girl replied.

"No, don't trouble yourself. I'll take a half glass of wine."

"Fire or sweet?"

"Sweet." Belle replied.

"Coming right out."

The drinks were brought out quickly. Regina pulled a Queen's coin out of her cloak and proceeded to hand it to the girl but she raised a hand and pointed to a man with his drink in the air, toasting to them.

"The merchant man has already paid for your drinks My Lady." The girl turned and left them.

Regina quickly turned back to the man, and gave him a smile before toasting her horn of ale to him. She took a sip and turned back to Belle.

"He's kind of cute? Right Belle."

"Yes, he does have an agreeable face."

"Gods, you're so proper, loosen the hell up. We are not royalty when under the Dark One's protection."

Regina turned back to the man and used her finger to call him over.

"Belle we can't use our real names. So I'll be Wilma and you can be, uh-, Verna."

Belle nodded unsurely and shrugged it off and began to drink her wine. This time the sweet red liquid did not burn a lot while going down her throat and she actually found it very tasty. The man finally reached the table and bowed.

"My Ladies my name is Will Scarlet. May I say, I am mesmerized by your beauty."

"My name is Wilma and this is Lady B- Verna. It's a pleasure to meet you and we are very grateful for the drinks and your hospitality. "

Belle thought to herself. Now who is being proper?

"Yes, thank you sir for our refreshments." Belle said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine." He bowed again. "May I sit with you, such fascinating women such as yourselves would certainly make for great drinking companions and alas the women in here fall very short of your beauty."

He talked of his travels as a merchant. His dealings with royalty, Kings and Queens, he said they would ask for him by name to buy his rare tapestry, jewels, and gems he found on his journeys. Belle thought to herself, if he was truly as sought after as he stated, Belle would have surely seen him at Avonlea also. His words were like sugar to Regina she enjoyed every tale he told her. After a few moments more of him talking, Belle soon realized that Will's attention was solely towards Regina. He made her laugh, blush, and whispered words softly in her ear that only made her smile more.

"My ladies, there's a waterfall not far from the village." He looked towards Regina. "We could finish our talks there." Will laughed to himself. "I'm sorry, it seems I've gotten ahead of myself. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"No." Regina shouted. "I – we would love to join you. I never knew this land had any waterfalls."

They left the tavern and walked the path that led through the woods to a creek. They followed the creek north and after a mile the creek was so wide that only a boat could cross. At the end of the creek was a great mountain with water sliding down its face into the creek. Belle was in awe, never had she seen anything more magical and beautiful.

"My Ladies, behind this waterfall there's a cave and it's said to be the most beautiful thing in the realm, besides your beauty. In this cave there are said to be magical diamonds hidden in the walls. Explorers and miners alike are unable to dig them out. And when the sun hits the diamonds through the waterfall, the cave is said to shine like you were in one of the diamonds itself."

Belle thought of how beautiful that sounded. She was probably more excited than Regina was. But it was Regina's excited approval that made the man lead them up the hill and shimmy across the rocks edge to the entrance of the cave.

When they reached the cave and walked inside, Belle's eyes adjusted to the low light and was disappointed to find it was nothing like Will said it was. It was dark, damp and quite slippery. The cave was filled with shadowy corners, trash and old food lining the cave floor. Before she could realize it was a trick, Will unsheathed his sword and called out, two men began to approach them out of the shadows.

"Seize them."


	3. Chapter 3

A Dance of Light and Darkness: **HellFire**

* * *

"Seize them." He shouted pointing to them.

"Will what are you doing?" Regina asked still in shock. She tried to wrench herself free, but the man only applied a stronger grip on her arms.

"What's going on? Release us at once!" Belle exclaimed, trying to shake free also.

"Never." He turned toward Regina. "Queen Snow was too lenient when she banished you. And look what happened, you're a Dark One's apprentice. Do you think Mist Haven would let a Dark One return and be its Queen? We are here to finish what the rebel's started and rid the realms of your evil once and for all."

Regina's face was reddening with anger. "When I become a Dark One I'll make sure every Merry Man is butchered and fed to the hounds so declares the true Queen."

Will and the Merry Men laughed louder. "We will see about that. You won't even make it out of this cave to take back the Black Palace you witch." They lowered her to her knees and Will unsheathed his sword and placed the steel close to the back of the Queen's neck. He raised his sword with two hands high in the air and Belle screamed and closed her eyes. She felt a jerk from the man holding her, and then came a thud. He had fallen dead behind her, so did the other man holding Regina down. Will's arm was still in the air when she noticed Rumplestiltskin holding him up in the air with an invisible hand. He flung his hand and Will flew hitting the stone wall of the cave hard. Belle saw the blood trickle down from his hairline, but Will foolishly got up anyway with his sword in hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dearie?"

"Fight me Dark One, no magic, let's make this fair. And after I defeat you I will kill Regina, rape your wench and throw them both in the creek. Your head will be a nice gift for Queen Snow."

Rumplestiltskin giggled and a sword appeared in his hand. He gave the sword a close look, turning the hilt in his hand to have a look at the blade's edge. Sharp.

"As you wish. I haven't had a proper sword fight in years." He said taking a sideways stance.

Will came charging at him and Rumplestiltskin did a nimble circle, successfully dodging Will's blade. He tapped Will's shoulder with the tip of his sword, Will turned around rearing his blade upwards. The cling of steel on steel rang across the cave. The Dark One was quite graceful on the slippery cave floor. Belle couldn't say that much for Will, his steps were very careless. As the two dueled, Will raised his sword high and brought down a powerful swing only to parry Rumplestiltskin's block. The parry clanged loudly as Will's sword broke into 's eyes became wide as the Dark Lord plunged his sword into Will's man fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Regina came to stand by her master's side to watch Will die. Belle did the same. She never saw a man die before. She noticed that Will's death was slow as the blood pooled around him. She turned her head and placed her face into Rumplestiltskin's chest realizing how hard it was to watch. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the gore that he inflicted. As Will lay there dying, he took in his last breath, cursing Regina as he exhaled. He conjured up a fireball in his hand and blasted it on to Will's dead body. Belle looked up from his chest and watched the light from the flames dance and move on the wet wall of the cave and she thought to herself. The cave did shine.

The smoke cleared from around them and they were back at the carriage.

"Get. In." Rumplestiltskin snarled.

The women did as they were told, Regina first and then Belle. Rumplestiltskin was the last to get in and the wheel house began to move. The ride back to the Dark Castle seemed longer than before since no one was speaking. Regina's eyes were averted down. Belle stared out the small window and then at Rumplestiltskin who had disappointment in his eyes.

"How could you be so blind Regina? None of your instincts kicked in? No, you're just stupid enough to ignore them." Regina's eyes were still down. "And what's worse is you strung Belle along."

"It was her choice, I did not make her- "The slap across Regina's face was as surprising as it was hard.

"Do not talk back to your Master." He said fiercely. Regina was holding her face trying to keep back the tears that began to well in her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin instantly regretted it when he saw the fear on Belle's face.

"Not only did your mistake almost cost Belle's life, but it would have broken my contract with her father you fool." He scorned her. "This cannot go unpunished. You know what happens to me if I break a deal." He sighed. "When we get home, Belle I want you to go with Emma and go straight to your cell and Regina you will follow me. Understood?" He screamed the last word. Regina couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Yes My Lord." The women said in unison.

Rumplestiltskin dropped the whip to his side, it made a hollow noise as it bounced on the floor.

"You should be happy I didn't give you 10 more lashes, your actions certainly deserved it."

"I'll take them My Lord, if it so pleases you." Regina said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It matched the blood seeping from the lash marks on her back.

"It would," He said wiping the sweat from his brow with a cloth. "but I won't. I believe the lashes and an almost beheading is enough punishment for you today." He walked over to her and healed her back then untied her hand from the out of place pillar that stood in his study. The long whelps began to fade from her skin, though the blood remained and so did the pain.

"Get dressed Regina and leave. I don't ever want you to do something so stupid like that again."

"Never again My Lord." She said through her sobs.

She pulled up her undergarments and walked out of the Dark One's study. Once she was out of the room Rumplestiltskin threw a fireball into a brazen and sat down at his work bench. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked towards the brazen. it was filled to the brim with fire. He thought he saw her in there again. He focused on the flames and let his mind drift. From the dark shadows of his mind a hand was reaching out to his face and gently cupped it. It was so soft and delicate, he leaned into the hand as it began to stroke his face.

"Belle?" He called and she stepped out from the shadows.

"My Lady I'm so sorry for what happened to you today. Regina should have never been so careless with your life." Belle just shook her head and shushed him.

Then he realized. "What are you doing here Belle?"

"I'm here because you asked me to be."

"That still doesn't mean you should be here. These are my thoughts I have so many other things I need to focus on." He said pulling her hand from his face.

"I will go if My Lord wishes it." With his hand still in hers, she lifted it to her lips and placed a single kiss on his knuckles then lifted her eyes up at him.

Rumplestiltskin's words were forgotten as he stared into her eyes. Belle smiled and bit her lip. Rumplestiltskin watched as she pulled her lip between her teeth, it was driving him mad. He pulled her close, flushed against his body and took her lips in his. As soon as he did, a fire circled them and grew to engulf them within. He was jerked from his vision and stood up with a fright and breathless, sweat beads had formed around his face and neck. He looked around his room to make sure no one was around and cursed the Gods. "Why give her to me in my mind only to take her away and leaving me wanting. Cruel."

The next morning Rumple took it upon itself to go talk to Regina. He knocked on the door and asked to come in. She allowed him in her room. She was feeding her crow, Destiny, not paying attention him as he walked in. He found a chair next to hers and took his seat beside her.

"My Lady I realize you may feel like I was too hard on you, but disobedience cannot go unpunished, what if something did happen to Belle? My contract would be broken and my reputation would be tarnished."

"And I would never be able to become a Dark One." She finished.

"That is correct. Why would you follow a stranger?"

"He was kind to me."

"You should know by now most men's kindness comes at a price. You didn't know him. Therefore, he could only want one of a few things: to kill you, rob you, or rape you. And my heart would break if any of those things were to befall you. I care about you, my apprentice." He pulled her face towards him so her eyes could meet his. "I see great things happing in your future. Don't mess that up by ignoring your instincts." He glared at her then closed in to give her a hug.

"Instincts Regina" The crow squawked, stretching the feathers in her wings, and Regina fed her more corn.

Rumplestiltskin laughed "Destiny gets it, I hope you understand too."

"I do My Lord."

"While I'm here, May I escort you to breakfast?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

They took their seats as Belle was being brought in by Emma. The Dark One waved her off. Belle took her seat as well. Belle took notice that Regina seemed to be content again, no longer averting her eyes from Rumplestiltskin's. She was happy to know that Rumplestiltskin wasn't cruel enough to hurt her.

"Belle, I would like to apologize to you for my bad judgment of that man. I should have never taken you to a tavern in the first place. A Lady does not belong there."

Rumplestiltskin gave Regina an approving smile before looking towards Belle.

"No need to apologize My Lady, it was an adventure."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Ever the brave one, are you Belle?"

"I read about them all the time in my books. It was kind of exciting living it."

Regina gave her a smile as the servants served their meals. After Belle finished her breakfast she excused herself to prepare for her lessons. Rumplestiltskin escorted her room.

"The breakfast was lovely My Lord." She said in a curtsy.

"We will meet for dinner later. Enjoy your lessons."

"My Lord?"

"Yes Belle?"

"After my Lessons may I return to the library?" She did her nervous hand fidget.

"Finish with that one already? My, my, you are quite the book worm."

She blushed and bit her lip.

"You may, Regina and I will join you." He said before turning to walk out, locking the heavy lock on the wooden door.

Belle was getting dressed in a causal evening grown. She just slipped on her low heeled shoes when she heard the lock being disengaged.

"Good evening Belle, Rumplestiltskin has asked me to bring you to the library."

"Thank you My Lady, I'm just about ready."

She gave her hair a few strokes and pushed the excess behind her ear. She followed Regina out the cell and to the door that Emma stood guard at. Belle noticed a very depraved look that Regina gave Emma. Emma pretended like she didn't notice and escorted them up to the throne room. Regina gestured a thank you to the other women and Emma proceeded back down to her post. When they made it to the library, Rumplestiltskin was already there reading a book leaning against the mantel of a fireplace. His head rose up and he shut the book closed when the women came near.

"My Lady," He said bowing. "Belle may I say how beautiful you look this evening."

And she did. Her glow was brighter than before. The curls of her auburn hair bounced and swayed as she moved. Through the dress her slender curves only accentuated the beauty of the golden grown. She was stunning, never had he seen her more beautiful than she was now. Rumplestiltskin heard Regina clear her throat.

"You look very stunning as well Regina." He said giving her a warm smile. He turned back to Belle. "How were your lessons today my lady?"

Belle looked down and fidgeted with her hands giving off a very disconcerting vibe. "Very peculiar."

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow and Regina took the words from his mouth. "How so?"

"I'm embarrassed to say."

"No need Belle." He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. She felt warm under his touch. "Please tell us about your studies."

Belle looked at Regina who gave her an approving nod. "Well it was about producing an heir."

Rumplestiltskin was taken back and became flushed with the heat of mortification before realizing his hand was still on her shoulder. He removed it letting it fall to his side. Regina broke into laughter.

"Pray tell Belle, what were her words in this lesson?" She said between her laughs.

"Regina, that's enough." He said with no amusement in his voice.

"Come on Rumple you're not in the least bit curious to know what this lesson was pertaining to." She said wiping the laughing tears from her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin gave it a thought. "What did she say Belle?"

Belle gave a shaming look. "Well, she said when a man and a woman become husband and wife; the wife must bear children to form a family." The pair was looking at her intensely, paying attention to every word she was saying. "The man will climb on top of the woman and she will accept his manhood within her. He will lie on top of her and she must be still until the man's seed is spilled inside and that's how it done."

Regina took in the enjoyment of the puzzled look across Rumplestiltskin's face and she all but lost it. She was bent over laughing while Belle gave her a questionable look. When she rose she was slowly clapping her hands.

"Bravo. What a beautiful rendition Belle. And here I thought this library trip would be to be a dull affair." She said ending her claps.

"Hush girl."

"So what no foreplay? Dry as bone you will be." She said playfully.

"I'm sorry?" Belle said with confusion on her face.

"Curve your tongue Regina, or I'll do it for you." He said coldly.

"You can't be serious Rumple. She needs to know if she wants to be happily married." She webbed her fingers together. "I will give her the talk Rumple. I do believe this is my specialty."

"I agree with it being your specialty, but I would not have Belle corrupted with promiscuity as yourself."

"It's fine with me My Lord. You both made it clear that the teacher's lesson was incorrect. I wouldn't mind Regina teaching the subject matter."

"Are you sure Belle?" He said with doubt.

"Yes."

"Regina could I speak with you for a moment?"

Rumplestiltskin walked off a small distance away from Belle and Regina followed him. Belle took the moment to look around the library.

"I don't like the idea of this." He said in a hushed tone.

"Relax Rumple I know what I'm doing."

Rumplestiltskin raised a hand waving off this situation so he could just be done with these talks of love making, especially after last night's vision.

"Fine, but do not be too graphic and no touching." He said with a stern face.

Regina sighed and agreed to the terms. They headed back to Belle who was dusting off a book to open it. They continued to talk but changed to a different subject. The subject being of how old this book was and what realm that book was from. Rumplestiltskin gave her fascinating tales of how different Teachers, Friars, Lords and Lady alike from over the years donated them to him in appreciation of his help. Dusk came and it was soon time for dinner. They left the library and washed up to eat and met back in the dining hall. Dinner was wonderful. Braised lamb, stock soup with stew vegetables and lemon tarts to end with. Belle ate her fill.

"Belle would you like to start tonight with your lesson?" Regina said seductively after taking a sip of her wine.

"I see no harm with that. We can make a girls night in my room." Belle said sweetly.

Regina gave Rumplestiltskin a sly look before turning back to Belle. "That sounds lovely."

Rumplestiltskin noticed the look and shot one back at Regina. "Well I'll leave you ladies to it."

Belle smiled before rising from her seat to walk down to the dungeon with Regina. Once in her room, Emma gave Regina a worried look before closing the door and locking the two women in the cell together.

"So where should be begin?" Belle said readily.


	4. Chapter 4

A Dance of Light and Darkness: **HellFire**

* * *

"So where should be begin?" Belle said readily.

Regina walked over to Belle's small cot and took a seat. "Right here." She patted the bed next to her.

Belle walked over to join Regina on the bed. It got quiet in the cell as Regina stared her down. "I can definitely see the allure."

"What do you mean?"

"Let just say your name suits you nicely."

Belle blushed and bit her lip nervously. "What is foreplay my lady?"

"Foreplay is the act between kissing and the actual love-making." Regina saw that she had all of Belle's attention. "Have you ever been kissed before, Belle?"

"Of course I have. My father's ward, Gaston, and I used to play kiss. One time he used his tongue, it made me feel strange but I liked it. He always wanted to take our friendship forward, but I only saw him as a brother since I had no other siblings. He even asked my father for my betrothal. But my father turned him down, thank the Gods. Afterwards, my father sent him away. I did not like that part; Gaston was only a boy and my friend.

"Good so when he used his tongue and you felt that strange feeling. What did it feel like?" She said scooting over to close the gap between them.

"It felt like my stomach was flying." She said blushing.

"I see and do you feel it now?"

Belle did but she was embarrassed to say so. She then began to fidget with her hands. Regina took Belle's hands in hers to calm her down.

"Tell me."

"I do."

"Then you're ready." Regina said in a hushed volume. "Lie back."

Belle gave the woman a look of confusion, but did as she bid.

"Pull up the hem." Regina said gesturing to her dress. Belle did as she was instructed.

"Now take your hand and rub yourself through your undergarments."

Belle felt like she was in a trance. She knew she was not acting like a proper Lady, but Regina's voice took hold of her will. She felt as though she had no power over what she was doing as she continued to do everything the woman was telling her to do. Belle took her hand and traced the imprint of her womanhood through her under wears. Her body jolted alive, the fluttering in her stomach made her shiver. She looked to Regina to give her further instructions.

"May I?" She said with exasperation on her tongue. Belle nodded a yes. Regina then took the waist of her under wears and slid them down her hips and over her knees until they reached her ankles. "Now find the top of your slit and rub there without going inside the folds." Belle did just that, the jolts speared through her body like lightning. She couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure. "Small circles." Belle heard her say. She submitted and made small circles that accentuated her bliss. "Take your hand and rub the length of your womanhood on the inside." It was hot and wet. Very slippery, but it feel so exhilarating, she never knew that this is what happened to women during this act. She took out her fingers and saw how the clear liquid glistened her coated fingers. "I did not tell you to stop." Belle placed her fingers back in her fiery center. After a moment Regina spoke again "Now find your pearl, you will know it when you reach it." Belle ran a finger through herself until she hit a bundle of nerves. She was afraid to touch it fearing she would lose control. "Now using one finger, flick it back and forward." She did just that and her body began to jerk. She could not find a steady rhythm for the life of her, every flick sent her reeling as soft moans escaped her lips. "Oh Belle keep going your almost there." Belle hadn't the slightest clue as to where there was but considering where she was now it could only mean ecstasy. The pleasure prevented her hand from doing anymore movement she let her hips take over. She grinded her hips against her fingers, she felt as though she was losing her very being as she continued. She felt her volume become louder as her pleasure screams became more prominent. She couldn't take anymore she needed to let go of everything that was building in her. One last motion of her hips sent her over the edge as she screamed. Yes. Her breathing was labored as she wiped off her sweat and threw her arms up over her head letting herself catch her breath and to feel the cool air wash over her.

"You gave me quite the show Belle." The woman said sultrily. In her bliss, Belle forgot Regina was still there with her. She sat up on the side of the bed next to the other woman doing the best she could to make herself look decent.

"No need My Lady, I'll take leave." Regina smiled at her with ravishing eyes. She rose from the bed and knocked on the wooden door. After a moment Emma unlocked the door and opened it for the former Queen. Emma gave her a displeasing look.

"Lady Belle, are you well?" Emma said with concern in her voice.

"Why are you asking her that, were you listening?" Regina said amusingly. Emma ignored her waiting for Belle to answer. Regina scoffed.

Belle looked between the pair. "N- no, I'm fine Lady Emma" Belle said still flushed with red.

"Emma?" Regina called her name loudly.

"What." The blonde-haired woman shot back coldly and just as loud.

"Are you angry with me? I've done nothing wrong, only what My Master has instructed me to do. So spare me your rudeness." It went quiet again when Emma did give Regina another response ignoring her for a second time. Regina turned back to Belle with a defeated look on her face.

"Good night Belle." She said before turning to Emma giving her a vicious look on her way out of the cell.

The next morning, Belle and Regina were already seated in the dining hall waiting on their master. Regina's eyes roamed over Belle, but the princess only bit her bottom lip and pretended not to notice. Belle was too much of a Lady to give in to the kindred stares of Regina. However that didn't stop the former Queen from trying. Rumplestiltskin finally walked in, bowing as was his custom. He took his seat and a servant girl brought a tray of tea along with cups, sugar, and cream.

"Belle you're looking well." He smiled at her. Next he turned his attention to his apprentice. "Regina you look….restful."

"I am." Regina said while stirring her tea loudly making her spoon clang to the walls of the tea cup. She pulled the spoon out tapping the rim of the cup to rid it of any excess tea. She then put the spoon in her mouth twirled it around until the curve of the utensil was on top and pulled it back out her mouth slowly, all the while looking seductively at Belle. With the tip of the spoon still in her mouth, she gave Belle a wink. Regina knew Belle was watching her then.

"What the hell is all that for Regina?" Rumplestiltskin said, whilst witnessing the whole act he had a look of complete and utter disgust on his face.

"What, can't I enjoy my tea? It's quite good." Regina said nonchalantly.

Before Rumplestiltskin was able to speak, the clatter of breakfast being served interrupted him. The servant girls bowed and took their leave.

"Belle was Regina helpful last night? Are you now at least somewhat knowledgeable on the subject?"

Belle became flushed. She looked to Regina to see if she would give her any clues as to what to say, but Regina only kept her seductive smile. She did offer a nod, but Belle didn't know what the gesture was referring to. She chose the safe route.

"Yes My Lord. A lot of my questions were answered, she did well."

"And may I also add Rumple, Belle surpassed the lesson, you should be proud to know. She did wonderful." She said, lust spewing from her voice.

"Is this what all that showy behavior was for a moment ago Regina?" He spat pointing a finger at her.

"What-?" Regina said cutting her glaze from Belle and placing it confusingly on Rumplestiltskin.

He turned to his ward. "Did she touch you Belle? I specifically told her not to."

"I did not touch your precious Belle." Regina yelled obnoxiously.

"Hold your tongue Regina or I'll hold it for you." He turned back to Belle with less harshness in his voice. "Tell me Belle. I'll know if you lie."

Belle looked towards Rumplestiltskin with embarrassed eyes. "No sh- Regina did not touch me. I- I touched myself."

"There, you've heard it from her." Regina said moving her eggs furiously on the plate.

Rumplestiltskin was beyond words, his jaw dropped and his heart raced. The thought of his beautiful little ward, Belle, rubbing her womanhood made him lose his train of thought. All he could think about was Belle showing him the newly learned lesson on the table in front of him. He fixed his face and closed his mouth.

"Excuse yourself Regina." He said with thin patience.

"What? I haven't finished my breakfast." She said gesturing to her plate while chewing some of her bacon.

"Now, Regina." He said in a low voice.

"Rumple I didn't do any-"

"Do Not Back Talk Me!" He banged his hands on the table, rattling the dish ware. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am your master, you are my student. And when I ask something of you, you do it." He roared.

"Yes My Lord." Regina rose from her chair and left the table. Belle couldn't help but feel bad for Regina. Regina was only trying to help and she got punished for it. When she was gone from the room Rumplestiltskin blew out a sigh and lowered his head on to one of his hands.

"My Lord, I believe I should take the blame for this one."

"No, you did nothing wrong and neither did Regina." He said lifting his head towards her.

"Then why did you yell at her?" She said rising a hand to gesturing her hand to where Regina was sitting.

"Because I feel like I'm losing control of her."

"I don't understand."

"She does so many things out of passion, it worries me. If I could keep her passion under control or at least down to a minimum I could shape her into a newly reformed Queen, but her passion is what drives her wickedness. It always was, it's what stripped her of her title the first time."

"I think I follow."

"I'm sure you do. You're wise a lady Belle. I'm grateful to have you here with me." He said reaching for her hand, cupping it in his. It's so small. He thought to himself.

"I just wish I got to know you without the circumstances." She said with the most honest eyes, so true that he wished it for himself too.

"It would have never happened."

She placed her free hand on his, stroking it lightly. "But if the circumstances were different, how do you see us?" She said staring deeply into his eyes.

He closes his eyes. "In another life I would be a spinner, come to sell cloth to your father. I see only you whilst in your father's throne room. In awe of your beauty, I declare my devotion. Refusing to let another moment pass me by without you, we then set sail and I will take you to see all the world around you."

"Sealing our destinies together forever, shrouded in mystery." Belle added to the fantasy.

"Wonderful storytelling Belle, but destiny would never have brought us together without a contract. We are from different kingdoms; the people are worlds apart. Our fantasies don't just happen like that." He noticed Emma standing in the doorway that led to the cells. "Emma will take you back to your room, I apologize for breakfast." Belle nodded, saddened to leave.

Rumplestiltskin, having finally opened up to her, shed some of his feelings. "I'll see you after your lessons." Belle stood to exit with Emma, leaving the Dark Lord in his contemplations.

Rumplestiltskin knew he needed to apologize to Regina. A few moments after Belle left him, he made his way to his apprentice's room. She stood facing her magic mirror looking not at herself but into the distance. Without a doubt, Rumplestiltskin knew she was watching her son, Henry a boy of 5, in the looking glass. Henry was the rightful heir to Mist Haven but the usurper Snow White stripped the young boy of titles declaring the Mills' will never have power in their land again. He remains, as of this day, a hostage to the new Queen of Mist Haven.

"How is he?"

She ignored him, eyes still fixed on the mirror.

"Regina-"

"You said I could teach her Rumple and a presentation form is be far better then a lecture. I did nothing wrong, I was only teasing at the table. You know I wouldn't purposely disobey you." She said angrily, turning to face him.

"I know and that's why I'm here to apologize for my behavior."

"Why does your behavior change when Belle is around, you've never been this serious."

"Regina I have a live in contract now. Not one but two, the Citadel is watching your training as well while you're here with me. I can't look … weak." He said and watched Regina roll her eyes and turn back to face the mirror again.

"You don't look weak. Not all the time."

"What do mean?"

"Well when Belle comes around you get so pathetic that you have to lash out at me to assert yourself again."

Rumplestiltskin thought to himself and knew she was right. He didn't let her know she was. Never let the student prove right.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How?" She raised a brow.

"I can teach you a new spell. How about….Transportation?"

Regina turned around with glee and the light back in her brown eyes. "Really Rumple?"

"Really Dearie." He smiled and walked over her. "First a color." Regina looked at him with lost eyes.

"For your smoke shield Dearie." He giggled. "The smoke protects us from attacks. During this spell you are vulnerable until you've moved to your destination."

"Black always looked good on me."

"NO, black is boring." He snapped back. "Pick again."

"Purple?"

"A color fit for a queen." He said with a bow.

"Now close your eyes". Regina followed his command. "With this spell you need only think of something about the place you want to go. This requires a lot of concentration." He began to pace circles around her. "For example, in Belle's room I provided her a chandelier for reading, I'm sure you remember." Regina nodded her answer "Now focusing on the chandelier, ask yourself, how bright is it, how low is it hanging from the ceiling, how many candles does it hold?" He saw Regina's concentration harden. "Good, you should know exactly what the chandelier looks like. Now let go of here and go where your mind wants to be. Breathe and let your mind jump there." Regina sighed in defeat before opening her eyes to meet blue ones.

"Regina?"


	5. Chapter 5

An,

Andddd we're back for the 5th chapter of HellFire. OK I'm taking a poll, who do you think Henry's father is? Let me know in the comment section who you think. This chapter will have a lot to do with the history of the kingdoms. Again thank you to all the people who are following and commenting, I love your support. Enjoy your chapter.

* * *

"Regina?"

"I did it." She said to herself, raising her fists in the air for victory.

"How did you do that?" Belle said as she stood from her bed.

"Rumple just taught me."

Belle was happy to know that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were back speaking. Rumpelstiltskin was not the man she thought he was. He was kind and showed Regina patience. It only excelled his teaching ability.

"Forgive us for using your room for practice." He said standing in the open door way of Belle's room.

She gave him a smile. "No, it's fine. I'm happy your training is going well." She said turning to Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin eyes never left Belle while in her present. Everything about her was beautiful. She was ever the lady, always minding curtsies and quick to blush when smiled upon.

"More than well. And soon I will be more powerful, unstoppable Belle." Regina's eyes turned menacing. Belle's expression was doubtful but her words spoke of hope.

"Snow White would be wise to leave without a fight."

"Now, now, Belle I plan to fully return the favor to her and the rebels. War." She said with corruption in her voice and an evil grin.

"I'm very proud of her Belle. Come Regina let us continue. I seem to remember you need a lesson on reversal spells." Rumpelstiltskin walked out with Regina on his heels. "See you this evening for dinner." He said turning back to his ward he kept in his dungeon.

* * *

Dinner was on time and being brought by the nameless serving girls whom never spoke. Rumpelstiltskin always thanked them before leaving; they bowed and receded back to the kitchen never speaking or making eye contact. Rumpelstiltskin always broke the silent when it filled the room after their food reached the table.

"Excellent lesson today, Regina. We will complete the lesson on a later date." Rumpelstiltskin said cutting into the tender meat that was on his plate. Regina smiled taking her utensils in hand.

"Whenever you think I'm ready Rumple. Patience is hard, but time is all we have." She said scooping food on to her spoon.

"Belle I almost forgot. A raven will be here soon with news of your father and land."

Belle's delighted chewing turned to a look of dread. She swallowed and picked up her napkin from her lap, dabbing the corners on her mouth politely.

"My Lord I would not like to hear the news. I have mourned my father in the likelihood that is already dead." She said sadly. Rumpelstiltskin only nodded that he understood, fearing he made their dinner very awkward.

"Belle please don't be sadden, my father die too in battle." Regina said in condolence.

Regina's words were kind; however, it only discouraged her more. It was left up to Belle to try and save dinner so it may not be ruin with talks of death and dying.

"Regina during my time in Avonlea I've read great things of your kingdom from the books in my library. Mist Haven and the Mills' are a very strong house and have been that way for hundreds of years."

"We are and I'll continue the tradition once my training is complete."

"Belle, are there many books in your library of the Enchanted Forest?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"None my Lord." She said after picking up her goblet for a sip of water. "This land is a much forbidden subject in Avonlea."

"Why? The Enchanted Forest is very important to our world's history." Regina said putting her utensil down to explain. "Mist Haven History lesson's has always included the Enchanted Forest and Rumpelstiltskin. The kingdoms would be nothing without him and war would still ravage the world."

"Ok Regina that's enough. She has already had one lesson today. No need for another." Rumpelstiltskin said with pride on his face.

"No I would like to hear more, may she continue?" Belle politely asked.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at Belle, her curiosity and her thirst for knowledge astounded him. "She may," He chuckled. "but Regina you must be accurate." He said before taking a gulp from his wine.

"I will." She thought out loud. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning would do nicely." Rumpelstiltskin quipped and he heard the soft whisper of a laugh come from Belle's lips. He turned to her to notice the whimsical smile he was given. He gave her one back as she involuntary bit her bottom lip like she did when her nerves got the better of her. He didn't mind the lip biting; it only added to her special qualities that made her stand out in his mind far more.

Regina took a long sip of her wine, clearing her throat as set the goblet back on the table. "Well in the beginning, when the five kingdoms were one, there was a cynical Queen that ruled the land. Maleficent. She had a dragon named, Zorbarex, that she use to put an end to the fighting that rummaged the world. At one time she was a very caring and grateful ruler, only bringing justice to only those who caused trouble for her people. But it was an attempted poisoning that left her distrusting. She feared that the High Lords, whom she entrusted to watch each corner of the world, were behind the attack to take her power and throne. She would lock herself in the Dark Fortress numbing her mind with small doses of a sleeping potion, sea water, and toad's stool. A mixture called Dream Shade, she said it quiet the voices in her head of the High Lords' talks of betrayals and plotting. When all the Lords and citizens alike heard the news of she how became, they branded her with the title The Paranoid Queen."

"She was unwilling to accept my counsel that her daughter, Lily, was behind the poisoning. She did so she may become the new Queen." Rumpelstiltskin said. "You won't find that in the history books Belle."

"Wait so you were alive during Maleficent's reigns? You must be at least 300 years old." She said with shock in her gaze as she looked him over.

"Young one, I am 326 year old and still sprite for my age I assure you."

"May I continue please?" Regina said.

Rumpelstitskin nodded.

"As her paranoia intensified, she knew something must be done. She would not give up her power and the love of her subjects. Little did she know her people already rallied behind the princess, Lily. To get back in good graces with the High Lords, she threw a party in honor of her daughter newly betrothal and invited all the High Lords. Avonlea, Mist Haven, Arrendale, Oz, and the Enchanted Forest Lords' and their families were all in attendance. It was said she came to the engagement numb to the bone with Dream Shade, slurring her words and unable to walk straight."

Rumpelstiltskin finished. "I was there My Lady, at the gathering. The Queen was the only one at the party not having a joyous time. Before I knew it she ordered her men to lock the doors of the palace. I'll never in my life forget what happened next."

Regina continued. "She telepathically told Zobarex to rain down dragon fire, the hottest of all fire, onto the unsuspecting party goers. Thusly, killing all the High Lords, Lily the Princess, herself, and many of her subjects. Zobarex flew away never to be seen again. The event is known as of today as, The Burning Wedding."

"How did you escape Rumple?" Belle said.

"My magic protected me from the flames. I didn't have long to leave, dragon fire is a powerful substance and without my quick thinking I would have perished too."

"Without a ruler and no one to hand out justice, the lower Lords who were not in attendance to the wedding began to fight for dominance of the land that lasted more than a decade. It wasn't until Rumpelstiltskin broke the lands into five kingdoms did the fighting stop. He proclaim the Arren's to rule Arrendale, the Gale's to OZ, French's to Avaonlea, and the Mills' to Mist Haven. The five kingdoms each had its own King to rule and the world has been peaceful since.

"So that makes you the King of the Enchanted Forest I suppose."

"I suppose it does but we do things differently here. I do not proclaim myself as the King of my land. Only a wise knowledgeable being to insure the strengths of the Enchanted Forest and it has worked fine for centuries."

"What are the Enchanted Forest's strengths?"

"A great many of things. Magic, of course being the number one strength of this land. I have four smaller lordship houses that all coincide with one another to make our kingdom strong." He looked to Regina to answer; this was part of her lesson. He was testing to see if she remembered. "Regina?"

"Hmm? Oh. In the southern lands of the Enchanted Forest, where the lush greengage ends and the sands begins. Jafar of the house Sultan, is the guardians of the attacks by land. The common people are farmers, supplying this land with food and also magical ingredients such as Toad's stool, Poppy seeds, and Nightsbane.

"Their sigil?"

"A tall bronze staff with a snake's head."

"Excellent." He nodded his approval.

"Poseidon, of the house Seaworthy, is to the west along the coast. Its sigil is a golden three speared trident; they are the protector of attacks from the seas. The common people are merchants and fishermen, supplying fresh catches and trading goods with the other realms. Some items they trade are magical, however, some are not. Durza, of the house Spine, is in the mountains to the east. They are the sky watchers and protect the valley in the east. Their sigil is a ruby sword with a silver hilt and everyone in their house, including the common people, have magical ability. The teacher's are called Shades and are able to teach their magical knowledge to others if the person proves worthy. This also is where the citadel is and if one ever hopes to become a Dark One you must consult with a Shade."

"Is that what you did Regina?"

"I did. Lucky for me Rumpelstiltskin was in attendance at my recruitment."

"She told me her story and I saw something in her so I took her under my wing as my apprentice."

"And what about the fourth house?"

"Oh yes." Regina made her voice sound sinister. "In the North, The house of Eternal Snows is seated by Elsa the Frozen and her generals. Their sigil is a single white snowflake on a black field, no common people live there. Their only job is to supply the Enchanted Forest's armies with proven soldiers. Many of this land's subjects who are sick, ill, or dying go North to be reborn again in the snows as mighty warriors who never fear death, called White Walkers.

"Fear not Belle, as fierce as Elsa and her soldiers are they only attack under my orders."

"I suppose that good to know, but I wonder, if anyone can become a Dark One. Why are there so few, about one every lifetime or so?

"It's that way because the curse comes with a steep price." Rumpelstiltskin warned.

"After you completed your training as an apprentice, you must kill the thing you love most. You must be left with a void within yourself, and after your sacrifice, the curse can fill the void with darkness. And you become a Dark One. Most people stop their training at Shade's level to not have to endure such suffering."

Belle wanted to ask Rumpelstiltskin, who was his sacrifice? Who was the person he love the most? But Belle didn't have the courage to open that old wound. When she looked to him for any hint as to whom it was, she found none, only a look of discontentment.

"My sacrifice will be my son Henry, name for my father. Who fought and died bravely when he did his best to hold off Snow White's rebel supporters."

"I think Belle has tried of these stories as have I Regina. If you are finish with you dinner Belle may I take you to your room?"

Belle laid her napkin on the table, before standing to leaving with Rumpelstiltskin, she bid Regina a restful night and walked arm in arm to her room with her master.

"Here we are, safe and sound."

"Thank you." She said rising herself on to her toes to give the man a hug. In his shock he didn't hug back only stood there with a dumbfounded look upon his face. "Sorry." She tried to giggle off the awkwardness.

"It's no matter. Sleep peacefully." He said leaving her room.

When she turned around to face her bed, she soon realized it wasn't her small cot but lavish bed with a spread and pillows fit for a Queen's chamber. She screamed and ran to the bed, jumping on it with glee. She jumped back out the bed opting to bathe before resting between her new clean sheets.

Walking from the dungeon he heard the delighted shrills of Belle as she discovered her new gift. When he made it to his study, he was consumed in a vision. He was in the dankness of a void when he saw Belle standing in front a pyre; the flames sprouting from it were blue. Rumpelstiltskin came to stand beside her and stared at the flames also.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said with her eyes still fixed on the fire.

"Not as much as you." The flames danced and flicker in Belle's eyes as she watched it. She smiled and met his gaze.

"Belle, can you tell me what's going on? Why do I have these waking visions of you?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing." She took his hand in hers. She turned her gaze back to the fire and reach out a hand for it.

"Belle No!" He pulled her hand away from the flames.

"It calling for us Rumple, can't you hear?"

"No I don't hear anything."

Belle raised her hand to fire again. "We should."

"I'm afraid." He admitted.

"So am I. Let's do it together."

They both slowly reached out for the strange blue flames. It swirled around their hands not burning them, but only lightly caressed their hand, he felt an amazing realization. He felt whole again like the void that once was filled with the Dark One's curse was lifted and made him a man again. He soon realized what he was feeling when he turned to Belle.

"I feel it too Rumple, what is it?"

"Our love." They stared in each other eyes before kissing, letting the blue flames from the pyre engulf them yet again.

* * *

How did you like the history of the five kingdoms? Now i know someone will say i copied GOT, but i didn't. I use actual history reference and tweaked it in my own way. The same as GRRM did with GOT. Chapter 6 will have a M rating, but just like chapter 4, it isn't as bad as you think it will be. We are closing in on the angst chapters of my story, try to enjoy the cutesy stuff while you can. See you Friday.

-RL


	6. Chapter 6

AN,

Wow we are moving right along with our story. Welcome back to your chapter 6 of Hellfire. On my YouTube page, I've made another fanvid of Rumpelstiltskin based off of the Rains of Castamere. It's kind of dark. I won't be writing a fanfic to it so I provided in the description the telling of video. And a special thanks to Grace for commenting and everyone else who has fav and is following this story. **As a reminder this chapter is rated M.** Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rumple was jarred from his vision. _How could she ever love me, a beast. Why must the Gods toy this women's love with me._ He paced his room still feeling the fire burning within him. He still felt the smoldering kiss they shared. He soon realized that this yearning was never going to end unless he confronts Belle to lay his true feeling out before her. Rumpelstiltskin stopped his pacing, left his room, and made his way to the dungeon. Emma stood guard and explained to the Dark One that Belle was in the tub room. Rumpelstiltskin waved her off stating he would wait in her room for her. He walked in to the low lit chambers of his dungeon until he reached a fork in the hall. One direction led to Belle's cell, the other leading to tub room. The fire burned fiercely inside him as he took the hall that didn't lead to her cell. Every step he took closer to the tub room chilled his bones. When he finally reached the door, he noticed the steam bellowing out from the crack below the door. He placed a hand on the door and felt the heat of that fire that scorched within him. He sighed as he used his transportation spell to appear in the shadows of the tub room. The room was low lit with soft candles meticulously placed around the claw foot tub and lighting a path back to the door. The candles kept the rest of the large room in shadows, a perfect place for Rumpelstiltskin to watch her without being seen.

Belle's eyes were closed as she laid in the water resting her head on the back of the tub. She turned her head to look in the shadowy distant before taking her cloth and pouring a scented oil onto it forming a lather. She ran the cloth up and down all over her body. Once she was lathered with suds she cupped her hand placing it in the water, lifting the water up and pouring it over her body until the suds were gone. Rumpelstiltskin imagined it was him pouring the water on to her body to rinse her. She then picked up her towel and rung out the excess water, then proceeded to stand and propped her foot on the ledge of the tub. Rumpelstiltskin saw her in all her beauty as the water dripped from her and steam floated from her body as the cool air brushed against her. She ran the cloth over her womanhood, cleansing herself. Her slender body was perfect, never had he ever seen a woman more beautiful then Belle as she stood there before him in her glory. The fire he was feeling ran straight to his groin, he adjusted himself quietly fearing she would hear him. Belle turned her head anyways and looked toward the dark shadows where Rumpelstiltskin was hiding. She turn back to what she was doing and dropped her cloth in the water below before taking a hand to herself. If Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been hiding he would have suspected she was touching herself for him. The way she moaned while played with herself sent more desire to his manhood. He finally had to open the buttons of his pants to give himself some room, never taking his gaze from her body. She screamed a yes as she lost herself in her orgasm. _Yes._ He said to himself in a union thought. Belle then stepped out the tub and walked over to her towel and wrapped it around her. She walked slowly to the door and Rumpelstiltskin desire to turn to shame. _I'm sorry Belle._ He whispered to himself. She was at the door and just before she knocked to let Emma know she was ready to be taken back to her cell, she turned around and looked in the shadows again, aimlessly looking in his direction.

"I know you're there. Please come to my room."

She knocked on the door and Emma opened it for her to escort Belle to her cell. When Belle made it to her room she began to dry her hair when another cloth that was on her new bed. She turned back around to face the door and there was Rumpelstiltskin leaning boldly against the wooden door, staring at her with the most covetous eyes.

"Why did you want me here?" His voice never rising above a whisper. He stood up straight to walk to her.

"Because I needed you to be here." He placed his hands around her waist. She was so small that he was able to grip her sides. She was still on fire even after being in her chilly cell.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you." He confessed looking her over.

"You would never hurt me Rumple, I see that now." She gazed in his golden eyes and saw the same longing she felt.

"How do you know?"

"I keep having these dreams. About a fire and the only person who's there to protect me, is you."

"I'll always protect. I need you too." He whispered removing her towel that was hiding her body and letting it fall to the floor behind her. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his hand around the back of her head as to cradle it. Belle pushed her body flushed against him feeling the coolness of his leather attire against her bare skin. The kiss was so captivating Belle forgot about the world around them and could not think what should happen next after kiss. He dipped his tongue in her mouth letting it brush hers, her stomach soared as the heat rushed to her center. It felt as if they were kissing for hours when he finally pulled off of her lips to kiss her jaw line and down to her neck. He licked circles around the soft skin of her throat, making grunts as he pulled her against him even more. Belle felt the poke of his manhood against her stomach. She carefully rubbed her body to it making Rumpelstiltskin grunted even louder and tenderly bit her neck in retribution to making him vocalize his pleasure. Belle moaned as his hands roamed her body before finding her bottom and squeezing the cheeks. Belle took his hand and moved it farther down her bottom until his hand reached her mound. She hitched a breath in her throat as he rubbed his fingers through her. She was wet as can be; the liquid fire even made its way down her thighs. Rumpelstiltskin removed his fingers and order Belle to lie on her bed and she did. Rumpelstiltskin removed his leather pants and dragon skin tunic to come join her in the bed. He parted her legs looking hungrily at her womanhood and began to kiss down her thighs until he reached her spot. Belle watched the whole act nervously as she began to bit her lip. He placed a kiss on her folds and being to use his tongue to flick and massage her little bundle of nerves Regina called a pearl. The spears of pleasure were back and harder than before when she was doing it herself, it sent her over the edge as she involuntary began to tremble. He moaned while he licked her and the vibrations only added to her pleasure. It was all too much for her and she closed her legs, in fear of coming undone too soon, with Rumpelstiltskin's head still between them. He raised his head to look at Belle and said her name softly.

He began to climb on top on her, kissing his way up. She never took her eyes off of him and neither did he. He spread her legs wide around him taking her by the wrists and holding them up above her head. He took himself in hand and slowly lined it up with Belle's entrance.

"I'll go slow." He promised.

And he did, for most of the night, until they were spent. He then unsheathe himself from her and laid beside Belle watching her fall asleep. It wasn't until when dawn was peering into the dark cell did Rumpelstiltskin decide to leave her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and playfully rubbed her nose. Next he pulled the cover up to her neck so she would feel the cold. After making sure Belle was comfortable, he rose slowly from the bed to not wake her, got dressed and transported himself to study. He walked the rest of the way to his tub room and ran water to bathe. He didn't want to; he loved the scent of Belle's, but he needed to wash her virgin blood off of him. He stayed in the tub longer than he anticipated; reliving what took place only a few moments ago. He realized it was soon breakfast when he smelled the pig meat being cooked. He jumped out of the tub quickly at the thought of being able to see her again. He finished grooming himself and started for the door, when heard the squawk of a carrier raven at his window. He knew the news was concerning Belle's father, remembering she didn't want to know of his fate. He unrolled the parchment and read the message. When he was done he made his way to the dining hall, he was the first to arrive. He was beginning to fear something was wrong, until he heard the latch of the door that led to the dungeon come undone. He rose when she entered. She was dressed in a beautiful blue day dress with white lace around the collar and sleeves. She was beautiful even after their night of lust, her glow shined brighter than any sun. She smiled when she saw him and her eyes lit up with excited as she ran up to him giving him a loving hug.

"I missed you Rumple, when I woke you weren't there, I prayed I didn't do something wrong." She unlatched her arms from around him.

"You could never, Belle." He pulled out her seat and she set down gracefully, thanking him.

"Belle about last night, I only came to tell you of my feelings and I got distracted by you beauty and my desires. Belle you're all I think about, but I know you could never care for me. I am a monster. I could never let you be tie down to me; it would be such a burden."

Belle was just about to speak when Regina made her way into the dining hall; she pulled out her seat and plopped down in it agitatedly.

"Regina you look terrible." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I got no sleep what so ever." She said in a harsh dialect.

"Why not?" Belle asked in wonderment.

"Oh, I don't know. It must have been your screams and moans of passion that kept me awake."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes grew big and cursed himself in his thoughts. _Gods damnit. I forgot to finish her lesson to revere the spell of heighten hearing._

Regina turned to her teacher. "You never undid the spell Rumple. I heard everything you did down there." She gesture to the door that lead to the dungeon. "As if I were in the room myself." She shook her head and sighed.

Rumpelstiltskin only looked down at his tea, swirling it around in the cup. It shamed him that his apprentice heard the passionate act him and Belle shared.

"My lady I'm sorry you heard me, next time I will _try_ to be more quiet for you convenience." Belle said coyly.

This only made Rumpelstiltskin laugh. Belle joined in with her laughter. Regina, through her annoyance, did not find the situation very funny and rolled her eyes at them. Breakfast was being sent out the servant girls, they filled their goblets with juice bowing as they took their leave. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin began to eat as Regina stared at them with a disgusted look.

"I can't eat, I'm mortified and I sit before the two culprits."

"How about we do something together, help take your mind off of it?" Rumpelstiltskin said wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I know somewhere much better than some smelly cave behind a waterfall."

"Where's that?" Belle asked.

"We are going to the North ladies, so dress warmly."

* * *

Belle was waiting for Rumpelstiltskin and Regina in the dining hall after her lessons were finish. The teacher left a few moments before they walked in. Regina was wearing big brown and grey wolf's pelt cloak with a thick leather collar. Rumpelstiltskin's was an all black one. He presented Belle with her cloak, an oversize all white fur wolf's pelt, it was soft as air but very heavy and weighted her down when he put it on her. Rumpelstiltskin asked if they were ready and the girls nodded a yes. When the smoke clear, they were in dead of night the wind was howling as fallen snow hit their faces. Snow covers their feet up to their ankles. When Belle's eyes adjusted to change of atmosphere, a large white castle made of ice stood before her. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a smile to check if she was fine. She noticed and gave him one back to assure him she was. He waved his hand and giant doors slowly began to open. He gestured the ladies in first and waved the door close shutting out the cold. A beautiful silver haired woman was sitting in a chair made of jagged icicles, two guards on either side of her. In her throne room, banners of a white snowflake hung from the walls and tall pillars. Belle instantly knew where she was.

"Welcome Rumpelstiltskin and guests. I am Lady Elsa. I would like to extend my hospitality and give you free roam of my castle and any help you need from my servants is yours."

"Your hospitality is appreciated Elsa." Rumpelstiltskin said bowing to her. Regina and Belle did as they were custom and gave Elsa a curtsy.

She gave them a smile. "My men will show you to the place you seek." The men left her side and walked over to the group. "Enjoy your visit."

"This way My Lord." One of the guardsmen said.

The three of them followed the guards through the ice castle with ice walls so thick you couldn't see through them. Torches lighted the halls and for some strange reason the walls were not melting, Belle could only assume magic. They reached a door and the men pushed it open. Inside they found a circular room with a pyre sitting in its center and around the pyre were large beautiful feather pillows used for sitting. After the group walked in, Belle heard the howls of the wind. She looked up and was stun when she saw the ice dome ceiling had no top and the night sky was above them. The snow fell from the ceiling onto the pyre below. Rumpelstiltskin raised a hand and sent a fireball racing to the pyre erupting in flames to provide a warm bonfire.

"So what do you think?" He said pulling Belle's cloak from her around her.

"It's beautiful Rumple." Belle's eyes taking in every new sight.

"Well it more to it." He said pulling Regina's cloak off.

"More? What could possibly be more beautiful than this?" Regina asked in amazement.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Belle. _Her._ She was walking to take a seat next to the warm fire. It was then she noticed the tray from varies cheeses and fruits. Three glasses were on the tray including a bottle of wine. Belle hoped it would be sweet like the one she taste with Regina at the tavern. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin came and took their seat next to Belle, keeping her in the middle. Rumpelstiltskin poured them each a half a glass of wine and they toast to a lovely evening. Belle took her a small sip and it went down easy, a tad bitter, but not overbearing.

"So what is it, what are we waiting for?" Regina said before taking another sip of her wine.

"Where's that patience Regina? Won't be much longer now."

* * *

Well for them, not you. You'll have to wait until the weekend is over. I wonder what's Rumple got in store for them? My girlfriend think Henry's father is either Daniel or Graham, since Robin's dead. We will find out in the next chapter.

See you next week.

-RL


	7. Chapter 7

An,

Here's your Chapter 7 of Hellfire. Thanks again for all your support.

* * *

"Patience Regina, won't be much longer now." He took another sip of wine "Have you ladies ever heard of the Night Lord?"

They women shook their heads and both agree they never had.

"I'm sure you haven't, the tales have long since died I'm afraid. Well long ago, before Maleficent's reign, a mortal man traveled north in search of a woman said to be so beautiful gazing upon her would stop a man's heart. He bravely fought through harsh terrain and survived a blizzard to finally reach an ice castle, the very one we're in." The two women watched as he flourished his hands as he spoke. Belle admired how expressive he was, using his hands to add the necessary details to his words.

"When his eyes bestowed upon her he did not faint, his heart did not give out. But he did begin to cry. His tears of joy broke the heart of Elsa and she decided to marry him, giving him lordship of Eternal Snows. The man. not use to being around such cold temperature and darkness all the time, grew very ill. Elsa and her Generals brought in dozens magical healers to warm his body's fire but it was for naught, her never recovered fully. Lady Elsa, in a fit of frustration, used magic to tear open our own skies above to let the stars warm him. The tear in the sky was called the Night's Light. But the warmth from the stars did not reach him in time and he perished one night. Elsa used her magic to close the rip in the sky, but the Gods cursed Elsa for using her powers in the cosmos. On the anniversary of Night Lord's death, the tear would re-open and his warmth could be felt again for one night."

Belle thought that had to be the most beautiful tale she ever heard. An unrequited love only to be disrupted faith, in a grief- stricken moment a mistake was made that in some light was a blessing, but also a curse.

"Look up." He gestured his head to the hole in the dome.

The women did and what they saw amazed them. The night sky had waves of colors rippling across it. Greens, blues and reds flashed and danced for them in the sky. The snow was still falling and it only refracted the light in the room as fell from above, raining lighted frozen flakes down into the room. The ice room changed colors, as the sky did. The room was warm now; the Night's Lights make the room feel cozy like a warm blanket was place on top on them. It all caused Belle to become speechless as a single tear fell from her eye. In her lost for words, Rumpelstiltskin moved her close to him wrapping his arm around her back as he use another hand to cradle her face and kiss her deeply. Regina saw the pair kissing but decided the gesture was too perfect to interrupt and watched the room change colors. It gave her clarity, she only could think of her son and her tears began to surface. After the kiss, Belle thanked him for this moment and wished it would last forever.

"Gods."

Belle saw Regina wipe the tears from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm- I'm just thinking about my son."

"Henry was it?"

Regina nodded

"Tell me about him."

"Not much to tell really." She shrugged and poured herself another glass of wine, more than half this time. "When I married the King I was so happy I finally fulfilled my destiny to become Queen. It's wasn't until we needed to consummate our married did I find out his true nature when he drunkenly stole my innocence on our wedding night. It was nothing I like imagined for myself, I was sore for weeks. After a few more years of his reckless trying, my womb quicken, and I boar a son for him. Henry is the only good thing that has come from my marriage to King Leopold." She took another sip of her wine keeping her stares to the bonfire.

"He never loved us though, not truly at least. He was still in love with Snow's dead mother. He grew tired of me I supposed and began to bring brothel wrenches to his chambers. I hated being in a loveless marriage, so I found someone to love me since the King couldn't. His name was Graham; he was beautiful and strong as he was caring. He was the King's trusted guardsman. Snow found out about the affair when she saw me mounted on top of him riding fiercely, like she would her horses, in the stable on a bed of hay." She said with no discomposure in voice, maybe even a little brazen.

"She couldn't keep the secret and the King had Graham executed for treason. Before he could send me to the Faith for atonement, I poisoned his wine and I was made Queen Regent until Henry came of age. Snow White fled the castle and gathered enough rebel support to attack my black knights. She gave me a choice, either I leave to never return or she will kill Henry claiming him to be the King's illegitimate son. So I left for the Enchanted Forest to start my training as a Dark One. It's been almost three years since I've seen him." Regina chuckled to herself, looking in her wine glass swirling its contents. "I'll admit I have done some... bold decision making as Queen," She heard Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. Regina turned to him. "but I never threaten the life of a child."

"Dearie you killed the King. I'm sure you can understand why you Snow White hated you."

"I killed the King because I was going to be torture by the Faith with scourges and flaying." She tried to justify knowing fully that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't understand. The last time they had a similar conversation he reminded her that she could have left, fled the kingdom, but instead selfishly took the option of power and it wrought her many unforeseen consequences.

"What about your sacrifice, to choose between power or your son, the way you speak about him shows you really care about him." Belle asked attentively.

"I don't know. I thought about this for more hours than you could imagine, but what helps through my training is the fact that I believe Henry would want me to take back his ancestral seat in his honor."

"I believe he would too Regina." Rumpelstiltskin said. He was always moved when he heard her story.

They changed the subject of lost loved one to more joyous topic of what other magical places the Enchanted Forest held. After awhile Regina eyes closed and fell asleep, Rumple and Belle were still talking, enjoying the each others company as the sky did its light show.

"Rumple there's still something I don't understand about you."

"There will be a lot you won't understand." He gave her a light smile. "What do you wish to ask me love?" He shifted from around her to prepare for the question.

"I was thinking about Regina's history lesson the other evening at dinner. Why didn't you become the new King instead of splitting the five kingdoms? You were the High Lord of the Enchanted Forest at the time; you had the most claim to the throne."

"I didn't want to be King because I would have needed a Queen." He saw the lost still in Belle's eyes and sighed at the fact that he had to explain this. "I wouldn't be able to bring myself to punish an innocent woman to be married to me."

"What kind punishment would an offer to be Queen be?"

"Well I would need to produce a hire with the Queen, what woman would have the Dark One."

Belle looked down and believed he thought her less than a woman. He took her by the chin and lifted her head to meet her blue beautiful eyes. "I think I found a rare out of the masses." Belle smiled and leaned into his embrace, placing her head on her chest.

"Rumple?" She said listening to his heart's rhythm.

"Yes Belle?"

"Did you ever receive the raven with news of my father?" Her hair, brushing the exposed skin of his chest as she sat up.

"I did, but I thought you didn't want to know."

"I didn't but I do now." She looking down at the deep red liquid that filled her glass.

"Well the Ogres devastated your land, leaving many of your kingdom's towns in ruin. All hope was lost until one for your father's banner man rode in, Gaston LeGume. His forces destroyed the Ogres and your father….. is alive and well. He licks wounds at Avonlea."

Belle eyes lit up at the news. She was very happy to hear that her father was alive. She excitedly wrapped her arms around him and hugged Rumpelstiltskin, he return the hug back and assured her everything was fine. Without thinking Belle's kissed Rumpelstiltskin lovingly on the lips, only this time it was her turn to try it using her tongue. It surprised him, her tongue moved in and out through his lip and he made a low growl in her mouth. He laid her down on her back and just before Rumpelstiltskin could start back devouring Belle, she gesture toward Regina. Who was still sleeping and after the other night they both agreed she deserved it. Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand and Regina disappeared. He returned his attention back to Belle as they continue to make love beneath the open night skies for all the Gods to bear witness.

When they were finished, the lights were gone and the morning sky was still dark. Belle thought to herself, _The sun must work differently this far north._ And it did, the sun only returned in the summer but even then there was still no sunshine only a hazy gray waste due to the thickness of the frost clouds and the snows would still fall. Rumpelstiltskin told Belle he needed to wish Elsa a farewell and Belle, of course, asked if she could come to say her goodbyes too. Rumpelstiltskin agreed it would be respectful and he summoned the castle guards. It was the same guards as before Belle noticed that escorted them back to the throne room. Elsa was not seated on her throne this time or in the room at all. She walked in a few moments later and approached them wearing a apprehensive smile.

"Belle I'm in awe of your beauty and the warmth of your nature appeases me. It reminds me of my beloved, his was warm too. I would like to present you with this gift." Elsa said handing Belle a necklace with a small glass vile full with glowing snow as it's pendent. "It is the same snow I use to rebirth my warrior with. It's not enough for you to do so on your own, but it very pretty to look at."

Rumpelstiltskin helped Belle put it around her neck. "I agree Elsa it matches her beauty quite nicely."

"Thank you Lady Elsa." Belle said in a curtsy.

They said their farewells and when the smoke clear the pair was back in the Dark Castle. It was still early morning when they made it back. Belle was very tired and Rumpelstiltskin suggested she should go to bed. Belle agreed and he escorted to her room in the dungeon. They kissed and Rumpelstiltskin retired himself to his study as well.

Belle was being escorted from her cell to the dining hall by Emma. Regina was already sitting and drinking a glass of wine. The both greeted each other and talked about how last evening's visit North was a pleasant one. Belle filled her in on what happen after Regina fell asleep, though Regina was happy that she was returned to the Dark Castle beforehand.

"It truly astounds me that someone so, what's the word I'm looking for." She eyed Belle over. "Pure is interested in the Dark One of all people."

"I don't see him as a Dark One."

"Have you seen many Dark Ones?" Regina said vicariously. "What have you learned about Dark Ones in Avonlea?"

"Not much, as I stated before, this land is much forbidden in Avonlea including the inhabitants." Belle tried to think back in her head to a time when her maids and servants mentioned the topic. "I have heard some tales, like, its death if you break a deal with one."

"Not only that. There was this one Dark One that was as evil as they came. He used his powers to trick people and con families into offering their women members to him as payment. The Gods only knew what he was doing to them. He burned cities to the ground when the families try to hide their daughters or wives when it was time to pay him. He was a monster, He died though."

"How did he die? How do you kill a Dark One?" Belle asked almost afraid to know.

"Dragon fire, but the dragons don't exist anymore so they're technically unstoppable."

"I'm happy the dragon are gone, men shouldn't have that much power." Belle said as she thought of the Burning Wedding.

"Or are you happy that there's no way for your lover the Dark One to die?"Regina sneered.

"I told you My Lady, I don't see him as a Dark One."

"Then how do you see him Belle, I'm very curious?"

Belle gave it a thought. "I see a man, but it's much deeper like a soul or a being, shrouded in darkness. He longs for light, but he also frighten by it as he's accustom to only his darkness. I want to show him that I can be his light or at the very least someone to show him he's not alone with his darkness."

"You're very wise Belle. You will make a great Queen some day." She toasted her wine to her. "But he will always have that darkness. The curse is for life." She took a swig from her glass. "When I first started my training and I watched him kill someone I asked him how did it feel to him. _I feel nothing_ he told me which I didn't understand. When I killed for the first time I felt alive. I enjoyed seeing King Leopold fall to the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth-" Regina saw Belle's uneasy gaze.

"Look at you, shaken over a little story and you almost fainted when he killed that rebel in the cave." Regina sighed "but I guess the flesh wants what it does not know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's pure darkness, you're like pure innocence." Regina eyed her suggestively. "Well I guess not anymore." Belle blushed.

Moments more passed and dinner was being served and still no Rumpelstiltskin. The women were beginning to worry.

"This unlike him, Are you sure nothing else happen after you left Eternal Snows?"

"No My Lady."

"Something's wrong." Belle felt it too and it chilled her enough to raise the goose bumps on her skin.

It was then they heard a roar bellowed from above. The women stood from their chairs and charged upstairs and through the door that led to their master's study. He was on the ground, shaking, holding his hands up to his ears as if he were trying to block out sound. He was breathing hard and muttering to himself fast and too low for the girls to understand him.

"Rumple?" Belle screamed as she ran to him placing his head in her lap.

"The voices! I can't quiet the voices!" He cried out with his eyes closed tightly.

"It's the Elder Dark Ones, go talk to them." Regina screamed a command at her master.

"You think if I could, I wouldn't? Their voices, there are too many. I can't concentrate enough to fall in to a trance to speak with them. Something is wrong if they're all calling me at once." He said through his teeth in-between his heavy breathing."

Regina thought to herself, quickly she jumped from the floor and ran to a nearby table. She grabbed a crystal ball from it and ran back to her master on the floor, bashing him across the head with it. He fell back into Belle's lap, passed out. Belle screamed Regina's name angrily, but Regina explained to her that he need to be passed out to be relaxed enough to fall into a trance to speak with the Elders. Belle agreed and commended her on her quick thinking. Regina healed the gash that opened on his forehead and Belle rubbed his head to soothe him of any lingering pain. She worried for Rumple, he said they were all calling him at one time, but what for?

* * *

In the next chapter, we will meet the Elders.

-RL


	8. Chapter 8

An,

And we are back for Chapter 8 of A Dance of Light and Darkness: Hellfire. Well i change the name after my muse talked me in to (a " _possible_ ** _"_** trilogy). This chapter will answer a few of your burning questions, and there are a bunch of call back to previous chapters, look for them. I'm really happy every one is enjoying my story, please continue to comment, fav and follow. Thank you all.

* * *

When Rumpelstiltskin came to, his head was writhing with pain. He held a hand to his head where the blow occurred, checking to see if any blood was there. He cursed Regina for bashing his head in. Rumpelstiltskin rose from the ground and quickly discovered he was in a void. No light penetrated this place. He heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Hello crocodile." A cloaked figure stepped from the darkness and pulled back the hood of his cloak. It was Killian the pirate Dark One known for his trickery. He would trick unfortunate people into making deals they could not up hold to and reaped the benefits. He always cashed in and his price was always ships or women.

"Must you call him that?" Another familiar voice spoke and reveled himself from the darkness dropping his hood down, Zoso the wise. He was knowledgeable man, even spent his years in the world collecting it. And with great knowledgeable came great his power. The Elders convinced Zoso to destroy his self and take his place as one of them while he still had a sound mind. Rumpelstiltskin respected this Dark One and look toward him for guidance. "Rumpelstiltskin you have been called to stand before the Elder Dark Ones to answer why you have breached a contract."

"I don't break deals Dearie." He thought to himself. "To which contact are you referring to."

"The contract you have with King Maurice to aid his kingdom with food to withstand the Ogre's siege in exchange for a princess to be your ward under protection." The Dark One Gorgon said as his hood still shrouded his face. Gorgon was the warrior aspect of the Elders, perhaps the fiercest warrior to ever live. When he roamed the world, there was a great civil war between magical beings and non magical humans. The human were close to victory because they were using dragons to kill off the Dark Ones armies. It's said that Gorgon, having enough of his men dying, changed his form to that of a giant fire breathing boar killing over half the mortal's armies and all the dragons except one, Zorbarex who was only a young dragon. This slaughter branded him as Gorgon the Invincible.

"The Ogre's are gone, Avonlea still stands, and Belle is still alive. She sits in my dungeon under a protection spell. I'm even using the one you told me to use when I sought out your counsel. The Great Lock hangs from her cell door."

"Aye Dark One you did." Killian spoke loftily.

"Then why have I been summoned." He shouted angrily, he wanted his answers.

Another cloaked figure stepped from the shadows to stand before him and removed its hood. Rumpelstiltskin quickly dropped a knee to the ground to bow before her. She signaled for him to rise and he did so with a bowed head.

"My poor young dark soul." She crooned him. "Have you really no idea what you've done wrong?" If she was here it must was a horrible thing. She was Nimue, the first Dark One and the creator of the Dark Curse. Back in the simpler times, a man named Vortigan killed Nimue's husband Merlin, the thing she the love most. In her grief, she stole the Holy Grail from a temple, melting it down to created a sword. She plunged the sword through her heart, but she cursed herself instead, filling her void with darkness. In time, she was able to get her revenge for her husband. Rumpelstiltskin supposed she had nothing else to live for so she destroyed herself so she may be able to help a new Dark One who was unlucky enough to take the curse.

"None, mother Nimue."

"Rumple you deflowered Belle. You breached her father's contract by failing to protect her, from yourself no less."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart clenched in his chest when Nimue said he failed to protect Belle. All he could picture was her that night in her cell, face scrunched in agony, holding him tightly as he broke through her maidenhood. He didn't realize it then that moment would send him to face the Elders. He felt worst then he ever has before.

"Mother Nimue, if I had known it would have broken my contract, I would not have done it."

"You should have known, you are a Dark One. You instead let the fires of your carnal desire consume you and destroy Belle."

"Tell me Dark One if you were entrusted to protect a goat, would you fuck the goat as well?" Killian said laughing. Rumpelstiltskin hated Killian. They were once simultaneously Dark Ones, Killian having taken the curse a century after Rumpelstiltskin did. Killian was a horrible Dark One, using his powers to feed his sick pleasures. He brought shame to the ranks of the Dark Ones and soon Rumpelstiltskin had enough. When he heard Killian made a deal with a woman in exchange for a seven year old girl, Rumpelstiltskin used a small amount of the dragon fire he was able to bottle for a raining day from The Burning Wedding. He doused Killian with it destroying him. Rumpelstiltskin then took the young girl in and trained her in the arts of sword and barrier spells. When she became older and finished her training he made her his dungeon guard.

"Why is the child molester here?" He asked the others.

"I wanted to see the look on your face with I and the Elders tell you."

"Tell me what?" He snarled through his teeth.

"Rumpelstiltskin you have tarnished your reputation as a Dark One. You will be stripped of all titles and holdings in the Enchanted Forest and you will take your seat as an Elder." Gorgon said with conviction.

"That right crocodile, the rest of eternity with me." Rumpelstiltskin knew at one point he would have to join Killian and the rest of them, but he had no idea it would be this soon.

"No you can't do that. The Enchanted Forest needs me. B-Besides there isn't another Dark One yet." He pleaded.

The Elder Dark Ones formed a huddle and conversed in whispers amongst themselves. Rumpelstiltskin could care less about the Enchanted Forest or the world for that matter. He only worried about Belle and what would happen to her if he were to leave her.

"You're right Rumple. The world needs a Dark One to control the power struggle between men and magic. But we all agree the world can wait a few years until a new Dark One is born." Zoso said wearily.

"Mother Nimue I beg for your mercy." He pleaded, clasping his hands together for leniency.

She walked to stand before the Dark Lord and used a soft finger to pushed his hair back from his face. Rumpelstiltskin knew she saw the fear on his face, the fear of losing Belle.

"My child I see you with her through your eyes and I'm moved by your pleas. I'll grant you mercy." Rumpelstiltskin felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Rumpelstiltskin you must kill Belle. Or marry her." Rumpelstiltskin's face dropped. Nimue showed him no mercy; he might as well don his cloak and join them now. "You can marry her and give her the armies she needs to fulfill the rest of the contract or you may nullify the deal by killing her. Do nothing and will you join us. The choice is yours." He knew what his choice was. He just needed to say goodbye to Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes fluttered opened as Belle showered his face with kisses. He rose up from her lap and without looking at her, told her to leave. Belle couldn't help but feel bad, she didn't like the feeling of being pushed away by him, but she stood to leave anyway. When Rumpelstiltskin felt her presents was gone from behind the close door, He began to tell Regina what the Elders spoke of.

"Then married her Rumple, she's a princess and you are a King. It works out perfectly."

"I will do no such thing, Belle deserve better than to be cursed to me."

"This is true, but she cares for you and I don't think she would mind."

"And how long will it be before she grows to hate me for what I truly am, a Dark One. In time she will blame me for her disenjoyment of life. I can't do that to her."

"Then what are you going to do. You're not _considering_ -"

"Of course not but I have plan."

"Won't the Elders hear?"

"No they can only see into this world, not listen. I'm going to need your help with this Regina."

"Yes, I'm willing to do anything for you My Lord."

"Good. We have to make this look real as possible, so I will tell Belle she is to die tomorrow. What I want from you is to find a young girl and glamour her to look like Belle. I will burn her at the stake convincing the Elders Belle is dead. Meanwhile, you take the real Belle to your sister's Kingdom. I believe they have a son Belle can marry so she would be safe."

"To Oz? Zelena and Hades' son Roland is only a boy of three."

"It does not matter she will be safe there until he comes of age."

"But the Elders, they will find out eventually."

"And I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"My Lord I won't see you anymore."

"You will continue your training at the Citadel. Once you become a Dark One I'll always be with.

"It won't be the same."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and Regina flung her arms around him hugging her master who taught her everything she knows about magic. Rumpelstiltskin hugged back tightly, he slowly pulled her arms from around him and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I need to talk Belle, and say my goodbyes."

* * *

She was lying on stomach in her bed with her nose in a book when Rumpelstiltskin waved the door open. The sun from, her dirty cell window, bathed her in sunlight and she looked that of an angel. She greeted him with a smile and rose from her position to sit on the edge of the bed. He shut the door, though it failed to latch. He came to sit with her and sighed knowing how hard this would be.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Belle I've done something terrible."

"What is it?"

"I failed to protect you by selfishly defiling you." He said without looking at her.

"You didn't defile me. I gave myself you."

"The Elders don't see it that way. I've broken your father's contract and now I'm must nullify the terms by- by killing you."

"What, you're not serious."

"I'm preparing pyre as we speak."

"No, this can't be. I thought you care for me." She grabbed him by the face with both of her hands so he would look at her.

He removed her hands, and looked in her cerulean blue eyes. "Dearie, My power and my reputation mean more to me then you ever could you foolish girl." He stood from her bed to assert himself.

"I don't believe that. I saw something in you, something good. Don't give into the darkness." She said looking up at him taking him by the hand.

He yanked his hand from her. "I am the darkness, gullible child. I should have never been so blinded by my lust for you." He spat while pointing her with the same hand she just held.

"Rumple I don't want to die." Her voice, breaking with every word.

"You should have thought about that before you invited a monster into your bed." She began to weep. Her cries broke his heart but he didn't let her see that it did. "I just came to said goodbye." Through her sobs she grabbed the book she was reading and threw at it him just as he was in the smoke shield of his transportation spell.

A book hit the wall of his study. He walked over to the book; the pages bent over as it laid there sprawled on the ground. Rumpelstiltskin picked the book up at and read its title. HER HANDOME HERO. He couldn't hold his tears any longer as he clutched the book to his chest.

That evening, Regina was packing her things for the Citadel. She'd already done everything Rumpelstiltskin requested of her. She sent a raven to Oz and it came back to with good news. The King and Queen of Oz approved the marriage arrangement of Belle and their son. She was also able to found a young unfortunate soul she glamored as Belle. The fake Belle was lying on the floor in Regina's room bound and gagged struggling to free herself as Regina added the last of her items to a traveling bag. She paid her no attention, it was hard enough she bore Belle's Likeness. All the preparations were made now all she needed to do was go set the real Belle free. Well, not all she needed to do was completed, she need to say goodbye to one more person. She was walked down to the dungeon and was greeted with a bow from Emma.

"My lady I suppose this is goodbye." Emma said.

"Where will you go after Rumple is gone?"

"I do not know. I'm sure there's other castle dungeon in need of a guard perhaps I'll find work there." She said dropping her head, sadden that her mentor was leaving her also. "I'll never forget what he has done for me, he saved my life, I wish there was some way I could save his."

"He saved all our lives Emma; he would want us to be strong. Not just for him but for ourselves."

"I'll miss you too My Lady." Emma said looking into Regina's chestnut eyes. Regina tried to give Emma a convincing smile, but her eyes showed so much sadness. She walked up to Emma and threw her arms around her and mingled their lips together in a kiss.

"Emma please, take me one last time." Emma gathered Regina up into her arms and carried her to an open cell in between Belle's and the fork in hallway that led to the door to exit the dungeon. She laid her down gently and began to ravish her on the small cot. Emma disrobe Regina of all her clothing and petaled her smooth skin with soft kisses. She spread Regina's leg open, taking in all sight of her as to remember every detail of her body before she devour Regina's forbidden fruit.

* * *

Belle was next door crying her eyes out, trembling with fear of what's to happen to her. Her sobs were interrupted when she heard soft whimpers through her cell door. She sniffed and dried her tears, making her way to the door. She placed her ear on the oak wood and heard the satisfied moans of a woman. Her curiosity having got the best of her she quietly opened the door and snuck out. She peak around the corner into the next cell and saw Regina eyes close with rapture on her face, her hand on the back of a blond haired woman head in betwixt her legs. Belle had the decency to blush but she couldn't help the fluttering of her stomach. When she noticed it was Emma fulfilling Regina's needs, she found her escape plan. Belle turned back into her room and grabs the white cloak that Rumpelstiltskin gave her for the cold. She snuck out her cell; pass the two women enthralled in their passion and up the stairs that led to the dining hall. She pause and study the grand dining table, it was where the trio got know one another and what started this mess. She walked fast through the hall until she reached the foyer of the castle where the entrance was and she open the large double doors to her freedom. She made it off the castle ground and outside the gates, when she noticed she wasn't far from the village where they went for supplies. She walked in a brisk pace and she made it same to tavern as before. She went in to warm herself and rest her feet at an unoccupied table, she knew she couldn't stay long this would the first place Rumpelstiltskin would have check. Belle was scared out her wits; she couldn't understand what possessed Rumpelstiltskin change so abruptly. She pushed the thoughts into the depths of her mind when a woman with bronze skin and long black hair came to stand near her table. She was dressed in boiled black and red leather armor with a three speared trident on the beast mail.

"My Lady is everything ok, you're trembling."

"Yes I'm fine, just cold is all."

The woman eyed her suspiciously. "That's a fine cloak My Lady does it not shield you from the cold?"

Belle was always a terrible liar, she couldn't take it anymore. Nothing seemed to go right for her. She let the burning tears fall from her eyes, unable to hold in her fear anymore.

She held a hand up. "That enough of that My Lady. Let me help you-," The woman waits for Belle's name.

Belle finds some of her composure.

"Belle." She said through her sobs, wiping her eyes.

"Mulan." She gesture to herself. "Tell me Lady Belle what can I help with?"

"I need to leave the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm from house the Seaworthy. I can take you to my city, there you will be able to secure passage abroad one of the ships in the port."

"Mulan I would be most gratefully. I am a Princess I will see to it that you are rewarded."

"No need. I will sleep well just knowing you're away from your troubles." Mulan held out her hand to Belle. "My horse waits outside for us, are you ready My Lady?"

"Yes. Quite." Belle smiles and places her hand in Mulan's so she may help her from her chair and they exited the tavern together.

* * *

If you still wondering as to how Belle was able to escape from her cell, please re-read paragraph 6 and the first paragraph after the first page break, line 4.

-RL


	9. Chapter 9

An,

Welcome back. Here's your chapter 9 of A Dance Of Light And Darkness: Hellfire.

Enjoy your chapter.

* * *

Mulan and Belle exit then tavern of the small village town. Belle had to turn her head every so often while walking to Mulan's horse out of fear of being followed.

"The closest port in Seaworthy is about an hour's ride from here. Luckily my horse is well rested." She said helping Belle onto the beast.

"I didn't realize we were so close to Seaworthy."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon specially built this port on his borders to the Dark Forest to aide His Grace, Rumpelstiltskin. I bet you didn't you were also close to the Dark One's Castle."

Belle shook her head, but of course she did know. It was once her home. She wouldn't tell Mulan that, she spoke so honorably of him. The citizen must care a great deal for him she thought. Lord Poseidon builds him a port city, Lady Elsa invites him to her castle with full guest privileges, and Mulan even gave him the King's title of 'Grace'. But the last time she saw Rumpelstiltskin she saw no King, only a Dark One and Mulan would surely take her back to him to be burned alive. They rode until the Dark Forest began to thin and she could hear the waves of the ocean. When they reached the docks, Mulan dismounted first and helped Belle onto her feet. Belle thanked her and presented Mulan with her wolf's pelt cloak.

"It's the least I can do, I'm sure it's worth something of value."

"It's very beautiful, are you sure?"

Belle nodded and smiled. "It's yours."

"There Lady Belle." Mulan pointed to a ship that read the words _Jewel of the Realm._ "Find its captain and tell him you wish for passage."

"I can do that. Thank you again for this, I wish I could repay you in equal worth."

"Have a safe journey Belle." Mulan smiled and bowed before returning to her horse.

Belle walked down the docks to the _Jewel of the Realm_ when she heard the shouting of a man.

"All _aboardddddddd_! Who's coming _aboarddddd_!"

"Sir, where is this ship going?" Belle asked the shouting man.

"We make many stops My Lady."

"I need to book passage to Avonlea."

"You're in luck. Their ports have been open now that the Ogre's War has ended. I'll show you to your cabin."

Belle was shown to her small cabin below the deck of the ship. It was only able to hold a cot and a small table. The room did have a small window facing starboard. Belle called for the man just as he was leaving.

"Sir?"

"Yes My Lady?" He said turning back to her.

"How long is the journey?"

"All the ships in Seaworthy are made from the stock of the magical bean plants." He saw the lost in Belle's eyes. "They can form portals My Lady. We have couple of other stops to make, but we will be in Avonlea in a few hours."

Belle was blown back by this discovery. The Enchanted Forest was truly something amazing. She almost hated to leave it, but it was her life that was at stake if she didn't. She thanked the first mate and closed the door when he left. She heard the voices of shouting men. _Get the anchors out of pants lads and rise the damn anchor from the water, opennnn the portalll, get ready for descent you scallywags._ Belle ran to her window just in time to see a green whirling hole appear in the water, the ship sail toward it and the hole swallowed the entire ship.

* * *

After a stop in Arrendale and Regina's land of Mist Haven, the portal finally spit the ship out off the coast of Avonlea. Belle jumped from her cot when she heard a men shout _Drop the anchors boys, Avonlea hoooooo._ She was about the open the door to walk out when she heard a knock on it. She began to fear the worst. That someone had spotted her and was keeping her from leaving the ship or that Rumpelstiltskin himself was on board. She found her bravery and opened the door. A tall man stood before her in royal navel attire, he wore a smile, but that didn't put an ease to Belle's worriment.

"I know who you are."

Belle's heart began to palpitate. "Please don't take me back to him. He's going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you My Lady?"

Belle gave sigh of relief that the man was not working for Rumpelstliskin.

"Uh- No one. I was just being silly." She laughed it off as a jape.

"Clever ruse. You are the princess of Avonlea, are you not?"

"I am," She held out her hand. "Belle French Sir." The man kissed her hand tenderly.

"Well Princess Belle. I am Captain Liam. Allow me to escort you to your father's. I have fresh men and horses with a wheel house that can take you to your castle. All I ask in return is that tell His Grace, your father, of my good deed."

"I shall see to it that my father rewards you copiously for aiding me Captain."

Captain Liam escorted Belle onto the deck of the ship and to where the carriage awaited her. The ride was a short one from the docks, but in that short ride she barely recognized Avonlea. Trees topple over, broken at the trunk. Charred remnants of homes lined the road. The air was harsh and smell of blood and fire. She hoped she would see something that reminded her that she was in Avonlea but none revealed itself. That was until she made to the castle. It still stood, in all its glory, bold and beautiful. She was home. The castle guards escorted her to her father's throne room. When they opened the door, there were men standing all around the room doing construction or looking the at the renovation plans that were scattered across her father's war table. Belle's eyes meet her father's instantly and he rose from his throne. Belle ran to him and leaped into his awaiting arms.

"I told you I would see you again father." She said in his embrace.

"That's the last I ever doubt your words Belle." They let go of each other go and the King gave her a worrying look. "But you not supposed to be here, I signed the contract. You were to be Rumpelstiltskin's ward until you were married, you're not are you?"

"No father, I'm not married." She said coyly. "I escaped."

"Hello Lady Belle." A voice said from behind her.

"Gaston?" She barely recognized the now older boy. She gave him a hug too. "It's so good to see you, thank you coming to my father's rescue."

"He's my King too Belle. I would have come sooner if I could, but the LeGumes' are a small house. I needed to secure more man for the attack, though it took longer than expected."

"The Ogres are defected and the Princess is home, that's all that matter Gaston."

"You're still beautiful as I remember My Lady." He said bowing to her.

"Thank you Gaston." She gave him a curtsy.

"Now tell us Belle, how did you come to escape the Dark One clutches?"

"I had to father. Rumpelstiltskin was going to have me killed."

" **What!** He was supposed to protect you." The busy room soon fell quite when the other men heard the King yell.

"And he did and we fell in love, but he broke your contract when I gave him my virtue."

"You mean he stole your innocent. He raped my daughter!" The King exclaimed.

"What? No father, I just said I fell in love with him."

"Slut!" The slap came hard and her face began to redden where he struck her.

"He spelled you Belle, he still raped you." Gaston said with a deterred look. "Then he tries to kill you to nullify the contract _he_ broke."

"I gave myself to him. I wanted him. All of him!" She screamed at them. "You sold me to him father."

"I asked him for your protection and he turned you in to his concubine to feed his obscene, lustful desires." The king shouted back at Belle. "Gaston I order you take Belle to the Faith so she can be cleansed of the Dark One sick perversions."

"NO!" Belle screamed.

"Your Grace you know the Faith's methods. You can't really mean to do this. She's still the princess."

"I WILL NOT HAVE A DARK ONE'S WHORE FOR A DAUGTHER!" He screamed. "And it treason to not do as your King commands."

Gaston ordered two of his men to seize Belle. They grabbed her by her arms with a tight grip. Belle tried to kick and bash her way loose, but the men grip proved unyielding. She was crying and screaming to father as they carried her out of his throne room.

I love him father!" She screamed to him, so she knew he would hear. "I love him. I love him" She repeated until the doors to the throne room closed behind her.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in his throne room. He sat not upon the chair that resembles his Dark Castle, but a spinning wheel instead. He used it when he needed to think, the spinning quieted the voices of the Elders. They were still calling to him, wanting to know his plans for Belle. He ignored them by pulling the golden strands of thread through the spindle. _She's Gone._ An ethereal voice screamed his head. The voice wasn't that of the Elders and it shook him so that he stopped his spinning. As he did, the doors to his throne room flew open. It was Regina. She was dressed in an all black boiled leather armor. Silver chain mail covered her shoulders, neck, and hips. Her boots where leather too and laced up to just below her knees, a sword hung from her hip. A long ponytail set high atop her head and flowed down to rest on one of her shoulders to complete her battle ready look.

She dropped to one knee before him and he signaled for her to rise to meet his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin had feared what she was going to tell him by her attire alone.

"My Lord, Belle has escaped. She's nowhere in the castle. _She's gone._ "

"What, how did this happen. Why wasn't Emma guarding her?"

"She- She-."

"She what? Was between your legs again?" He mockingly spat at her while pointing a finger. Regina gave him a confounding look. "You think I'm blind as to what goes in my castle. Dearie I have always known about you two. I let it continue because I didn't expect it would jeopardize Emma's job. I see now I was wrong." He condemned her.

"It's not Emma's fault."

"No, but it is yours." He yelled at her.

Regina bowed her head in shame.

"What are you doing to get her back?" He said with a defeated look.

"Emma is following a tracking spell I placed on one of Belle's dresses. She's has Destiny with her so I may receive word when Emma has found Belle." Destiny was a special bird, she was given to Regina on her birthday her first year as his student. Rumpelstiltskin charmed the crow with ability to fly through portal so messages traveled faster.

It was then they heard a squawking sound as the crow flew into the castle from a high window in the room, she soar down to land on Regina's awaiting arm. A small parchment was attached to her leg. Regina unrolled the message and read aloud from it.

"She's in Avonlea, but Emma believes some is wrong. She hasn't spotted Belle in the castle." She said handing Rumpelstiltskin the paper to let him read for himself. "What should we do?"

"Who anything about we?" He burned the parchment to ashes in his hand. "This is your fault. You will bring her back to me."

Regina thought to herself. "Then may I request an army to return her to you."

"I'll grant your request." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand an army of eighty soldiers stood before them in eight rows of ten men. Their armor was silver, it covered most of the men's body except for the neck and hands. Regina saw that their skin look that of frost bitten death. The soldier's helms cover their entire face, excluding the eyes which glow an icy blue.

"The White Walkers?" She turned back to ask Rumpelstiltskin.

"They're the best." He nodded.

Regina nodded and saw a squire bringing out a horse to her. The squire held on to the reins to ensure the beast did not move until Regina was mounted. Looking down at the solders from the height of the horse brought her the courage she needed it to rally her men so they would fight for her.

"White Walkers!" She yelled to them. They all stood at attention at the same time creating a loud boom that echo in the throne room.

"The King of Avonlea is holding the Princess Belle captive, even though he signed a bidding contract with the Dark One! **Your King**! We shall fight to bring the Princess home and return her to Rumpelstiltskin as Queen of the Enchanted Forest!" She pledge in a prevailing voice.

The room roared as the White Walkers cheered their approval of Regina speech. Rumpelstiltskin thought it was beautiful that she wanted to see them married, but he was still unable to do so. He just wanted Belle safe. It roused Rumpelstiltskin that Regina's first unselfish act was to go to war for him so that she could return his lover to him. He never saw Regina as a truer Queen, until now. Regina looked to him, giving an assuring smile and nodded her readiness. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands and Regina and the White Walkers were gone in puff of blood red smoke.

* * *

Deus Ex Machina: Mulan

Deus Ex Machina: Captain Liam

Deus Ex Machina: Portals

Don't you just _love_ Once Upon a Time.

-RL


	10. Chapter 10

An,

Well we made it to the end of book one of A Dance of Light And Darkness: Hellfire. Enjoy you chapter.

* * *

Belle was still kicking and trying to jerk herself free from Gaston's knights' grip, but she couldn't shake them off. She was scared and has always been scared of the Faith. They are said to be the Gods' judgment in the world, but the judgment they passed were cruel sentences that many people in the world did not agree with. Although, every kingdom still kept the Faith to remind the citizen the Gods were always watching. Belle cursed Gaston in her head for listening to her father as he led his men outside the castle toward a tall tower with a single window atop it. Belle lost all her courage as she approached the Faith's tower. She noticed a white satin sheet made from silks blowing in the wind out the top window. It was like the lost souls of people who were sent to the Faith, trying to reach freedom, but still being held down by them even in death. The tower and the silk from the window gave Belle a dreadful feeling. If only Gaston would just let her go. She would even return to the Enchanted Forest, perhaps talk Rumpelstiltskin into changing his mind. He cared for her once.

"Let me go Gaston." She screamed at him.

"Belle that's enough!" He stopped his pace for a moment to yell back at her. "Just do what your father says and perhaps when you're better I'll take for my wife."

"Are daft Gaston? Do you not remember when you tried to propose to me when we were younger? My father would never let me marry you Gaston. You're not a King. A Princess cannot be married to lower lordship house."

"So you think Rumpelstiltskin would have married you to some fancy Prince after he's already defiled you. Or let guess, you want him to married you?" He waved his hand like he was reading from a banner. "Queen of the Enchanted Forest." Gaston shook his head. "Ha. He doesn't even consider himself a King in his land."

Belle became quiet, she never really thought about what would become of her life with Rumpelstiltskin. Of course before they made love she always assumed that he was just going to marry her off to some Lord with an army like it stated in her father's contract. Although, she had no idea what plans he had for her after that passion filled night in her room. She didn't need to; she was content just being his ward.

They made it to the tower and upon its door it read. _We are without sin. We are the judgment._ Those words put even more fear into her soul. What kind of people are without sin? Sin is in a human's nature, are these people not human? Gaston opened the door for his men and Belle to pass through and they began to ascend the winding stairs to the top room.

"Belle wake up he's a Dark One, all he would have wrought you was misery."

"It's not misery if I love him."

"And how does a maiden Princess come to love a Dark One? He's a tempter. He gave you a taste of love and ripped it from you. Is that not what a monster does?"

When Gaston knocked on the door to room at the top of the tower, a stubby man opened the door greeting them a melancholy look. He was wearing an egg shell white robe with a red rope tied at his waist.

"I am the interpreter for the Silent Sisters of the Faith." Three strange women stepped from the shadows to stand behind the man as he spoke. The Silent Sisters wore long white dresses that covered their whole form reaching down pass their ankles. On their faces they wore a homespun cloth mask, a black **X** sown on the mouth portion of the mask to show that they did not speak to men only to the Gods. "Who do you wish to give to the Faith and what is her ailment?"

"Belle French, Avonlea's Princess. Her father wishes her to be cleansed of her lechery."

"Bring her to the table for examination." He gestured to a wooden table in a small back room behind the white see-through silks.

Belle was even more scared then she had ever been before when Rumpelstiltskin said he was going to have her burned her alive. She thought back to that moment, his words seemed so disingenuous as he spoke of preparing a pyre. Gaston's men carried her in the room and place her on the table. They held her down in place while The Sisters tie down her hands and feet with frayed rope. Belle still begged Gaston to free her but turned his head to her cries.

"Sir we will begin the examination, you and your men may step outside please."

Gaston and his men left the room and shut the door behind them. He decided to be safe and wait by the door just in case her procedure was a quick one.

A few moments of uneventful standing around and pacing outside the Faith's door, his mind began to ease. That was until he heard the muffled screams of his Princess through the door, did he soon began to realize he did something very wrong. He tried to restrain himself from entering, but her cries grew louder. Finally Gaston had enough and barged through the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword. What he saw next he couldn't stomach and he puked up the contents of his belly. The white satin silks that acted as a divider for the examination room was stained with her blood. Belle was lying naked on the table screaming and begging for them to stop. One of the Sisters was clanging a bell in her hand while the second a Silent Sister dropped a leech onto her pale body when it chimed. The third Sister used a medium wooden rod to whip her across her limbs and torso after the leech was placed. It left her skin broke open with red welts. Blood oozed from lesions as the rod whip down into in her soft tissue. The Sisters showed her no mercy, even whipping her exposed flesh creating even larger gashes on her body.

"I demand you to stop this at once!" He said with his hand on the hilt of his sword, reveling a small chunk of his blade as a threat.

"The King has asked for this. Upon inspection of her, we found out that he's been inside her more than once. She's filled with darkness. The sisters are scourging her of it."

"They are killing her you madman!"

"My Lord our techniques are proven effective."

Gaston ran the short distant to stand beside Belle on the table, he pushed the Sisters out the way and away from her body. They tried to pull him back from her, but Gaston unsheathe his sword and pointed it at the Sisters keeping them at bay.

"It's treason to disobey the King." The interpreter shouted to Gaston.

Gaston looked down at Belle. She was passed out from the pain of the whips. Her body was covered with, what he counted more than eight leeches and red sores where they suckled her skin. The guilt of being the cause of her torment overcame him. He loved her, always had. Gaston only came to his King's rescue in hopes that he would finally be proven worthy of her. He began to weep and lower himself to kiss her softly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Belle." He whispered to her through his tears. He raised his sword high above Belle's body and brought it down swiftly. If he was going to end things it would be now or never. He plugged it into his gut before he toppled over dead on the ground beside Belle.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Regina and her army stood in the foyer area outside King Maurice's throne room. Emma stepped from the shadows taking the reins of Regina's horse so she may dismount her beast.

"Still no sign of her My Lady, but her father sit there in his throne room."

"Then let's go have a talk with her father. Shall we?"

Regina strolled over to the doors and banged her fist four times on the large tall oak wood of the throne room. Regina prayed he would be an understanding King, but most Kings were not as she thought of her ex-husband, King Leopold.

"You Have No Right To Enter My Castle By Magic. Leave At Once, Or I'll Send My Men Out There To You." His words were muffled by the thickness of the giant door.

Regina looked to Emma, then to the White Walkers. They stood at attention and watched her with icy dead eyes, waiting, almost begging for her command. "If anything happens, we keep the King alive." She said to them and turned back to the doors. She exhaled and raised her hands to gather her power. Taking in a sharp breath she blasted the throne room doors open with magic almost knocking one off the hinges.

"What is the meaning of this!" The King demanded in a yell as he stood from his throne. The King's men united together and stood in a shield arrangement to protect him from the magical invaders.

Regina and her army of White Walkers marched in and filled the throne room, standing in their square formation behind Regina.

"Your Grace," Regina gave the man a bow out of respect. "I am Regina Mills of Mist Haven. I have come to return your daughter back Rumpelstiltskin."

The King held a hand up. "There's no need, he broke our deal when he raped my daughter."

"The fact still remains that you signed a contract promising Belle will remain his ward if any breach were to occur, but yet you hold her with impunity."

"Mills you said?" Regina nodded. "I know of your father. Henry he was brave general. Your words sound of him."

"Thank you Your Grace."

"Fine. I'll let you speak with her, but come back tomorrow she's resting from her tiring journey from the Enchanted Forest."

It was then Regina heard the screams. It chilled her to the bone. She closed her eyes as the screams filled her head. _Belle_. It reminded her of all the other times she heard her cries. The first few nights of her stay at the Dark Castle and her screams of passion when she gave Rumpelstiltskin her virtue. These screams were none of that. It was a cry for help. It was a cry to end her suffering. Regina opened her eyes to look to the King and ripped her sword from its sheathe, the point of the blade aimed at the King's chest. The White Walkers did same, the sound of all eighty swords unsheathing at once singed and echo the room.

"You have lied to me Sir. I hear her wails for remission." Regina saw the baffled look the King donned. "I cursed myself with a spell of heighten hearing on your daughter's first night in Rumpelstiltskin's castle." She turned the hilt of her blade in her hand so that the flat part was facing up. "I'll ask you only once, Your Grace. What are you doing to her?" She scoured her amber eyes at the King.

King Maurice eyed Regina and her men. Regina saw his face loosen as he relinquished all his hope. "She's with the Faith being cleansed by the Silent Sisters." He calmly said.

"You barbarian, you know their methods are torture, yet you send your own flesh and blood there." Regina shouted at him.

"He's tainted her." He spat back at Regina. "She will be whole again once the Darkness is removed."

Regina lost all belief a King would ever put his children before his kingdom. They were the true Dark Ones in her eyes. And she refused to let another King abuse someone she cared about.

"Walkers! Kill the King's men!"

The White Walkers charged the King and his knights in a roar, slicing and thrusting their swords into each other. Men dying screams were heard as blood began to pool on the marble throne room floor. The clanging of steel on steel rang through room. Regina couldn't help but notice the beauty of it all. She relished in seeing her White Walkers decapitate a man, and showing no mercy as they broke down the King's ranks. One of the King's knights came charging at Regina, she use an invisible hand to break the man's neck, stopping him in his tracks. Another man stupidly came running to Regina screaming his approach with sword in hand. She twirled to dodge his attack before raising her own sword high slashing the man nearly in half from shoulder to waist. He fell over dead in a pool of his own blood, and she felt alive in the excitement of it. Emma rushed to Regina stepping in front of her to guard her from any more attacks, bringing Regina back down to earth from her blood-quest.

"Emma, we have to find Belle." She yelled over the sound of metal being parried and the slicing of flesh.

The dying wails of men could still be heard as they ran from the massacre in the throne room and the castle altogether. Regina saw a large tower with a single window at its highest point. A blood drenched silk blowing from its height.

"She's up there Emma." Regina said pointing to the tower.

They ran the rest of the way to the Faith's Tower and Regina couldn't help the feeling of being too late as she watched the bloody silk flutter in the wind. Emma kicked down the door to the tower and helped Regina through the fame. They stormed up the tower's winding steps until they reached another door with two men standing guard on either side of it.

"Halt, you may not enter." One of the men said as they took a hold of the hilt of their long swords to threaten the women.

Emma pushed Regina behind her and unsheathed her blade, taking a side stance waiting for the men's attack. They both decided to lunge at her. Emma bought her sword across her chest and swung it through the air and slashed open one the man's throat. The cut was so deep it killed him instantly. She dropped down in time to dodge the other knight's blade and plunged her sword through the man's belly. She pulled it out bringing the man's internal organs out in a blood display. She stood as the man fell to the ground trying to hold his intestines in. He was begging for his life when Emma drove her sword through the man's eye from above killing him dead. Emma then kicked the door down the two men were guarding and helped Regina over the dead bodies.

The Silent Sisters were guarding Belle wearing their cloth masks that don a black **X** over that portion of the mouth. Emma stepped up to them readily, but Regina grabbed her by the arm and told her she could take them. Regina reared her hands back and forced her arms through the air at the sisters, blasting a very powerful surge of dark magic turning them all into a smoking piles of ash. When the smoke cleared from view, Regina was able to make out Belle's body lying upon a table. Regina and Emma wearily ran the short distance to her. She was pale as a spirit. Her body was freckled with open cuts and blue-black bruises. Her eyes were closed and her chest barely rising as she took shallow breaths. The fat leeches squirmed about her body suckling her life's blood. Regina waved her hand to killed them, they rolled off her body dead. Emma ripped down the white, blood coated, silk and covered Belle's damaged body with it.

"Belle can you hear me?" Regina said lifting her head to cup her face gently, but her head only limp back down on the table, lifeless.

"She's dying My Lady."

"Quickly then Emma, we need to get her back to Rumpelstiltskin." Emma picked up Belle's pliant body into her arms. Regina then took hold of Emma's shoulder and teleported them out of the blood stained room.

* * *

When the purple smoke cleared, they were in the dining hall of the Dark Castle. Regina pointed to the table so Emma may lay Belle down upon it. They ran to it and Regina used her arms to brush the candelabras and dishware from the table, letting it hit the ground breaking into pieces. Emma placed Belle onto the table, making sure she was careful with her head.

"Rumple!" Regina called for her Master.

"I'm here Regina." A voice said from behind her.

They moved to the other side of the table to give Rumpelstiltskin full view of the devastation that was Belle. He stepped up to her as she lay broken on the table and whispered her name losing all control of his heart as he began to weep. He kneeled down over her letting his tears fall onto her body. Her skin was cold as he took a hold of her hand to kiss it softly. She was barely breathing and looked very near to death.

"Oh Belle. This is my fault." He said aloud to himself.

"My Lord we don't have time for this. Save her." Regina pleaded.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to compose himself long enough to wave his hand over her body to heal all her lesions and abrasions. Though, her body still remained bloodied and white as a ghost. Rumpelstiltskin noticed she did not wake up. He soon realized it too late. There was nothing more he could do to make this right and her breathing stopped all together. He decided to kiss her lips, which still seemed to have held their pink pigment, one last time. It was then while kissing her deeply did he see the shine from her necklace's pendent that Elsa gave her. He ripped the pendent from the chain and crushed it his hand letting its contents fall onto Belle's chest. The snow glow as it melted into her skin, but nothing happen, her body still devoided of life.

"I love you Belle." He kissed her knowing it would his last time to. Only this time when he kissed her a wave of light magic surged from the pair. Extending out, passing through Emma and Regina, flowing all through the castle. It was a surprised to them all, but what was even more surprising was when he saw her eyes began to slowly shift open.

"Rumple?"

"Yes Belle I'm here." He said while trembling. He stroked her messy auburn hair to soothe her.

She gave him a smile. "I love you too."

Regina was astonished and clasped her hands to her mouth in disbelief. Emma nodded her head in approval over her employer's use of light magic. Rumpelstiltskin was in awe as he took in the sight of the beautiful risen creature. He set her up on the table and hugged her as tight as he could. He gently rubbed her back and thanked the Gods she was alive while she stroked the back of his head assuring him that she was going to be ok. They let go of one another and Belle wiped away his tears. He took Belle by the hands, gazing genuinely into her eyes.

"Belle I won't make the same mistake twice." She looked at him with curious eyes. He conjured up a diamond ring with a gold band and slid it onto her ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

It was her time to cry tears of joy as she watched him kiss the ring on her finger and then look back to her awaiting her answer.

"I am yours until my last breath Rumple." And they locked and sealed their promise with a kiss.

Emma unsheathed her sword to swear it to Belle and dropped to one knee to kneel before them. "Belle, Queen Of The Enchanted Forest. Long May She Reign!"

Regina wiped her tears. "Long May She Reign!" Regina said in a curtsy after Emma's pledge.

Belle, in her shock, turn back to Rumpelstiltskin who was giving her a soft smile before bowing his head to her also. "Long May She Reign." Belle threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He lifted her into his arms and teleported them out of the dining hall.

When the fire red smoke cleared, Belle noticed the blood covered silk was not around her anymore. She wore a beautiful satin form-fitting dress the color milk with red roses scattered about the skirt of the dress. It somehow still reminded her of the bloody silk she wore only a moment ago. She found herself in a new room unfamiliar to her. It had a large bed that could hold at least five people and a grand balcony that over looked the courtyard of the Dark Castle. She eyed the entirety of the room and looked back to her intended.

"Your room." He said. How he said it prompted Belle of when she first was brought to the Dark Castle.

"Our room my King." She said and they laughed together.

* * *

The night of their engagement was an interesting one. She slept next to him entangled in his arms. It was the only way she could fall sleep through the night. She was waking up screaming his name. It frighten him so and only filled him with more guilt. In that night, he made a promise to the Gods that he would never cause Belle to become in danger again. And if she did, the people of the world would know a wrath they soon shan't forget. Maleficent's Burning Wedding would seem like that of child's play. He would consume the world in darkness vanquishing every light and hope as it happened to Belle.

The next morning Belle was still asleep when a raven flew in from the open balcony doors. He eased himself from their marital bed as to not wake her. He took the parchment from the bird's leg, unrolled it and began to read. Belle had awoken just in time to see him bury his brow line at the small piece of paper.

"What is it Rumple." She said yawning.

"It seems I've been summoned." He said burning the parchment to ashes in a fireball from his hand.

"By whom?" She said sitting up in the bed to show her worriment.

"Queen Zelena of Oz. She says I've denied her son, Roland, your hand in married."

"What are you going to do?" She said as he moved to join her in bed. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her to ease her stress.

"Looks like we going to Oz for our honeymoon."

They shared a kiss and changed the topic to wedding ideas. Rumpelstiltskin was happy and he wouldn't let Zelena worry him while his wedding was soon approaching him. He pushed the thoughts of the Green Queen to the back of his mind as he listened to Belle's ideas and he loved them. He loved her. He was going to give her the world. Announce her to all of his High Lords and the world as his Queen. For centuries he thought no one could ever love him but to be loved be her, his Belle, made him believe anything was possible. Perhaps even an heir.

* * *

Probably should have warned you about the gore. This chapter was tough, but i was able to set up the premise for book two entitled Emerald Fires. I hope to see you back for that book Ill probably start it in August to give myself some time off from writing.

-RL


End file.
